Beyond Flavorless
by theSincerities
Summary: 50themes. 050. Nostalgia: Naruto declares his love. Complete. — Naruto/Sakura.
1. Innocence

**Beyond Flavorless**  
A dab of sugar, a hint of spice, and of course there's nothing but a dash of everything nice. All together, you have a series of 50 drabbles sewn into whatever flavor you happen to crave.  
NaruSaku.

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 001 )** : Innocence  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 無罪.

Sakura had always been aware of those naïve hints of knowledge and behavior squeezed between the stubborn, assertive ways of her beloved teammate.

He always saw the world, just as you would expect a child- - -an _academy student_ to. It was nothing but fun and games; fair and unfair, sharing is caring while acting selfish onto your own part, pouting when things didn't go your way. Then those unforgettable gleams of heavenly pleasure, comparable to those of a toddler with a bag of candy set in front of them, whenever she bribed him with perhaps, ramen, or something in his own range of likes ( not that any were able to overwrite his adoration for the classical dish known as instant ramen).

Sometimes she even found the inner child within him to be rather, _cute_ in one way or the other.

He could usually get his way with her; all it took was a few temperamental whines here and there, some persistence, a few 'but Sakura-_chan_'s, and that final cherry on top: that stupid pout combined with eyes big and full, traced with a tropical sheen from what one would imagine to be the ocean.

Yes, these were the common ways of this Uzumaki.

All the more, it only reassured her of who this credulous fool was. This was Uzumaki Naruto, the boy- - -_man_, who she had grown beyond close and familiar with. This was who her best friend, _male_ friend, was. A young, hyperactive Shinobi with the age of eighteen, striving with her to bring back a lost teammate. That stupid, persistent fool who always got his way.

"_Sakura-cha~an_! Just this once! I promise! Just please, _please_—"

"Fine,_ fine_! Just shut up already, you're attracting attention you dumbass!"

He _always_ got his way.

. 無罪.

**Author's Note**: So, I didn't think it would be very nice to upload this thing with a single chapter. It's a drabble series, for Jesus' sake ! That would be cruel ! So, instead I went ahead and provided you four more chapters, just to be nice. Go on, knock yourself out for today. (;

( The drabbles will be all under 1000 words by the way. Not 500 like I would prefer, cos' I always find myself going over a few . . . Oh, and for any of you who were wondering, that little symbol that comes after the theme and my penname, will always be the theme. Why Japanese, you ask ? Well, because I feel like it. )

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	2. Lust

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 002 ) **: Lust  
: _alcarazpaaants  
_  
. 欲望 .

I honestly don't know what came over me that day.

Last thing I knew, I felt like I was going beyond my own limits of self-control, and at one point it began to feel harder to keep grasp of my hormones than it would be before I could even control the Kyyubi. It almost scared me how difficult it was to breathe and keep myself presentable.

It was nothing but an evening with Sakura-chan during a mission. Weather conditions be damned, no matter how dark the skies were becoming, the humidity around us did no good to my senses. Summer was much more bearable in Konoha, if I had to choose between my home and this hell area.

The Spice Country ( as Sakura-chan had told me on our way across the cliffs ) was known for its heat waves, rather than just the spices and herbs they grew in the fields of what_ I_ called dead grass.

I wouldn't have expected less when Sakura-chan suggested going into a bar after we entered the small town area to find a motel, or inn, or _something_. She insisted that a little sake bathed in ice cubes was sure to cool us off in an instant. Another part of her reasoning: we were legal.

What had Baa-chan done to _my_ Sakura-chan ! ? Shoved drinking habits up her ass, obviously.

After about four bottles of sake, I decided to cut both myself, _and_ Sakura-chan off before things got ugly. When we wandered into an inn a few blocks past the bar, it was almost unbelievable how hot the building was. A few steps inside was all it took before we both decided sleeping near the river not to far was much more logical; the heat was sure to die down in an hour or two.

I set up our sleeping bags near the shores of the river, and Sakura-chan had disappeared somewhere past the bushes and boulders surrounding the currants. I only found myself lying onto a large boulder, zori, head protector, and shirt all off. Those were about the best few minutes of my life.

But then, I heard something.

Before I knew it, I saw nothing but a nearly nude Sakura-chan sitting on a boulder with nothing but her spandex on, and _thank Kami_, the bandages wrapped around the sectioning of her bosom. I could clearly see a tinge of pink, side effects from her doses of sake, on her cheeks, complimented by inebriated orbs of jade, and she was tauntingly dipping her toes into the waters, raising her legs every so often.

It wasn't until then that I began to notice how wonderfully sculpted and toned those slender legs were, and how well formed she was-_especially_ her, um, her _things_. She looked beyond seductive, and as time passed, I grew weary of myself. It took a hell of a lot of willpower to keep myself from practically taking advantage of her while her mind was hazy that night.

And worst of all, no matter how attracted I was to her, I had never _once_ viewed her in such a way before.

In the end, I blamed the alcohol.

. 欲望 .

**Author's Note** : There must be something wrong with me. Writing in the male point of view is beyond fun. My goodness. I hope I made first person Naruto seem in character. I think I did, for the most part. Heheh, Sakura inheriting Tsunade's drinking habits . . . that idea came to be genius in my mind for this series. I'll put it to good use.

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	3. Holding Hands

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 003 )** : Holding Hands  
: _ alcarazpaaants_

. 手をつないで .

Oh, I wouldn't call it _holding hands,_ really. It was more like my snatching of his hand, violently dragging him out of the hospital and out into the village paths.

He was being a nuisance that day, grieving over a teammate that didn't . . . didn't quite make it back from their mission. I was a little taken aback myself, but it was not as though anything could be done with what had happened.

But the idiot just _had_ to go and blame himself for not keeping his guard up well enough, for not moving himself swiftly enough to help him dodge a pulse of spears and flammable paper bombs pasted together into an asset of fireworks shooting down from the skies. Whether I had been there to witness it or not, I thought otherwise after I managed to look over the burns on his arm and most of his back. I was sure that he nearly risked his life to help him.

He just kept shaking his head, saying that he was a horrible Shinobi. I practically knocked the living daylights out of him for speaking such nonsense. Naruto was beyond a wonderful Shinobi, and a hero to endless villagers and people; he had no right to say such a thing. He had clearly done his best, and I reassured him that the man whose life had been lost was surely grateful, now resting peacefully in the heavens above.

I told him that I would visit his grave with him, and help him pick out a few flowers from Ino's shop. He gave me a sad smile, and thanked me with a sorrowful set of sincere eyes.

Now, I would have left it at that, but after he dwelled around the hospital like a helpless little ghost, waiting for my shift to end, I decided to offer him a little comfort food. I offered to take him out to Ichiraku and buy him a limitless set of bowls of his desire, all to quench his depression. It was then that I lost my last nerve.

He said no to ramen.

And this was then end of it.

I can still picture those eyes of his suddenly widening in alarm when I slammed my clipboard down onto the counter with a trey of necessities, released my sympathetic expression, replacing it with a hostile scowl, and grabbed his hand into my own, dragging him off the chair he was slouched in. I practically yelled out to the nurses' downstairs that I was ending my shift a few minutes early, and stormed out the hospital doors with Naruto doing his best to keep up behind me.

I grumbled something to him, something about him becoming delusional and that he was going to _enjoy_ all the ramen his heart desired.

The last thing I remember was looking over my shoulder and catching a glance of disbelief that soon faded into a soft look of gratitude, followed by his fingers somehow winding my own between them.

I honestly wouldn't call it holding hands.

. 手をつないで .

**Author's Note** : Heh, I guess I don't like this one quite as much as the last two, but I _do_ like it. I can picture Sakura doing this. And Naruto would be appreciative of her mildly callous ways for showing care. I dunno, I thought it would be sweet.

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	4. Ferris Wheel

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 004 )** : Ferris Wheel  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 観覧車 .

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto took a bite out of his cotton candy, the rosette beside him carefully pinpointing her dart at a set of balloons, murmuring a '_what is it_' before skillfully popping them in one hit.

"The fireworks are gonna come on soon."

"Yeah, what's your point?" She turned, her last dart resting between her fingers.

"We should go onto the Ferris wheel! We might be able to catch a better view at them!" He chimed, Sakura raising a brow as she followed a faint view of Kiba chasing after Akamaru, Lee pouncing atop of a barrel of apples, yelling nonsense in a burst of determined laughter. Seconds later, Neji nearly dragged himself by in an aura of pique, grumbling out to both of them.

It wasn't often that the whole Rookie 9 was offered an opportunity to visit the Sea Country in order to participate in the annual Maritime Festival held every end of July. Everyone went off in either their team, or in a small group to enjoy the various rides, game stands, and not to mention the food.

"You seriously wanna go on _that_ thing?"

She glanced past her shoulder, taking a good look at the rather large Ferris wheel towering over the _entire _festival area as it spun. The lighting on each beaming rim extended out into the skies glowed with flashing greens and pinks, a few hints of blue every now and then.

"Of course! We've climbed mountains higher than that, Sakura-chan! Don't tell me you're scared."

She stubbornly brushed off the taunt, popping the last set of balloons, and pointing over to a large toad plush held in the back of the curtained walls.

"Fine, lets go."

Both teammates paced over to the entrance line, Naruto happily carrying his new toad. It didn't take very long for them to be ushered onto one of the small, dangling spheres before securing the opening. The two sat face to face, Sakura adjusting herself on the rimmed seat of metal beneath her, carefully setting down her bag full of souvenirs.

Smoothening out her sundress, she perked up when she heard a voice from the loudspeaker.

"Villagers! We hope you are having a wonderful time at the Maritime Festival tonight. We will begin to light the fireworks in less than five minutes. Please stay put and enjoy the show!"

And with a jerk of the carriage they resided inside, Sakura looked out the glassless opening with Naruto, slowly watching the people grow small, along with the lights becoming distant. Sakura looked out at the ocean, having her breath lose itself in the landscaping under the flashing lights. The waters shimmered, and Naruto simply smiled at the rosette.

"See, Sakura-chan, that's why I—"

Without finishing his sentence, Naruto simple let the fireworks shooting past them to speak for him. And they did. Shapes of seashells, waves, fish- - - they all sparkled in the blackened skies right before them. He felt his insides bulge with happiness, watching Sakura's eyes grow wider than pair that belonged to a four year old.

If the Ferris wheel spun any slower, he could have sworn time to be beyond infinite, beyond endless.

. 観覧車 .

**Author's Note** : MEH. I kinda didn't really like this one, just because I got stuck with what to write. I dunno. It just didn't come to me like I would have liked, but it's not a fail. I like it, just not too much. I hope you guys did though.

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	5. Clean

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 005 )** : Clean  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 清潔な.

Sometimes, Sakura-chan's vocabulary was beyond what someone would call appropriate.

Her temper rose above the temperatures of lava, and just like Tsunade obaa-chan, she had a tendency to shout at you and flush your self-esteem down the toilet with sets of vulgar, unladylike words. Sometimes, if your luck ran out, you would could even end up thrown midway across Konohagakure, and be mistaken for a local messenger bird.

Her favorites ranged from dammit, to shit, to fuck whenever she happened to mess up on something. If they were accounted on levels, dammit would stand as a one, while anything above it would be a higher level of despair.

But mind you, Sakura-chan isn't a bad person for having a set of words you wouldn't expect to come out of the mouth of such a beautiful woman; it doesn't take away from her intelligence, nor her beauty.

Hell, if she wanted to, she could make your head burst by using words beyond the knowledge of your average villager to insult you and simply make you feel like the _dumbest_, dumbass on the face of the earth, as she would probably say. I would know, 'cause she's done it to me before. It's not very fun.

But that only shows you how smart she is, 'cause she uses the words while also knowing the accurate meaning. Sakura-chan has both her usual vulgarities, and also a hidden set of pure, intellectual, clean words to back her up.

But honestly, I prefer hearing her call me dumbass, rather than incompetent. For some reason, coming from Sakura-chan, dumbass seems nothing but a crude word with a hidden meaning of affection. Incompetent is just, well, I dunno. Incompetent is something I would call Neji or something to catch him off guard with my hidden vocabulary gathered on Sakura-chan words.

"Oi, _dumbass_, are you just gonna stand there and space out again? If you're gonna help out at the hospital, get your head out of your ass and get moving!"

Y'know, it's almost as if dumbass is her own version of my infamous usage of, _Sakura-chan_.

. 清潔な.

**Author's Note** : Heh, I liked this one. You know, that's how I see it. I mean, I even do it myself. I call most of my friends Bitch, and they call me it right back with a huge smile and hug. No joke. It's all a matter of showing your unique forms of affection, eh, people ?

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	6. Dirty

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**WARNING ****: Mild assets of spoilers for the current chapters of the manga.  
. . . **

**Theme ( 006 )** : Dirty  
: _alcarazpaaants_

_. _汚い.

Sometimes, she would make herself drown in wonderment, maybe even think about her sins, her flaws, and sometimes her imperfections. She always wondered to herself: why someone so, talented and as one would say, uniquely divine and dunce like as him go after such a despicable being such as her own for countless years. And not to mention, those years ranged to when they first even learned basic hand symbols, and were taught how to read and pronounce certain jutsu.

And most of all, she continuously wondered why he respected her so much.

There were moments in battles, more during the war they were currently going through, that she would curse to the sandy winds, she would pound onto the torn body beneath her glowing palms, and she would inch in to force the poor soul to look her into the eye.

"Dammit! Don't die! _Don't fucking die_! You've got a family to live for; you, _you_—" She would look down with her orbs of jade squeezed shut, choked down by tears, a sudden screech pummeling past her vocal chords. "You've got a goddamned country to fight for, a _family_ to protect!"

And as she would narrow her eyes open, now a frightening tone of jade hazed behind light hints of hazel, fully drowned behind forced tears, she would clench her fists onto the now pulse less body, pulling it from the collar to face her.

"I said, _Don't die_!"

And her strength would release it lightly to rest on the ground, her body trembling, head bowed with thickened tears staining her medical vest, some leaving a clean streak past the dirt on her cheeks. And nothing but a frightened co-worker beside her would dare to place a hand upon her shoulder.

"Sakura-sama, you did your best . . . Now would be the time to heed the sounds of explosions nearing, and find shelter."

And she would turn up to look at whoever spoke to her, shaking her head in shame as they pulled her limp arm, levitating her body away from the corpse.

When they would rest under the grounds submerged and cleverly hidden beneath river grounds of their assigned battlefield, she would sit in the back, alone, as her broken division cell kept watch near the entrance.

It was always a moment like this that she would stare hollowly at the cavern walls, her thoughts shooting away at her self-respect one strand at a time. She would then bring up her hands, those despicable, ungloved, scarred hands. Her vest had long ago been slashed up and stained, her slender legs, exposed by the white skirt now shorter than before to allow easy movement on the fields, were badly cut up and had clots of crimson streaming from ghostly wounds.

And those _hands _were always the heart of her broken strands of self-respect.

How could anybody respect a woman with nothing but bloodied fingers and palms, _blood not of her own_, that only mocked her of another hundredth life she had failed to save. The hands stained with the blood of bodies she_ herself_ had purposely demolished in one dangerously threatening array of blows.

And deep down, past her constant put downs, that stupid voice would _always_ ring.

_Why?_

_Well, I guess 'cause Sakura-chan always tries her best. She just needs to appreciate that effort sometimes, 'cause she always pounds on herself for any failed attempts to save a life. Sometimes, she needs to remember that no matter what, any life will be beyond grateful for her attempts for keeping them alive, or for the very least, trying. And of course, in any war or battle, lives have to be sacrificed beyond our own will sometimes . . . but all that matters is the effort put into your duty, whether it is to protect a family, a loved one, or a village or country. I know that I am so, so grateful of the times Sakura-chan has healed me at the points of death. That's why I respect her so much._

__

She tries harder than anyone I've come across, lately.

_Her dirtied hands only represent the amounts of effort she has put into her job._

_. _汚い.

**Author's Note** : I like this chapter. A lot. Mostly cos' I'm a sucker for something a little angsty, y'know? You'll come to see this a lot, if you get to know me as an author. I really, really like this though, and I'm a little mad that I went past my limit of words. Sigh. I guess I'll boost up my limit, ONCE more, just for my own sake. Hell, I'll probably go past that too.

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	7. Fire

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 007 ) **: Fire  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 火 .

"Sakura-chan," He looks towards the jade eyes with a shadow of flames flickering in the depths of rich their tones. "Should we add a little more wood, or do'ya think it'll last for a few hours tonight?"

Her hand shifts with a thin twig, slightly poking at the small pebbles and the ragged logs of freshly chopped – _smashed_, as Naruto would say – wood. A few consecutive movements of indecision partake: lips pursing together as they shift to her left, and she then turns to stare back at him with a swift flick at her wrist, ridding herself of the twig.

"I think that'll do. Unless—you're cold or something. We could add a few more chunks if that's the case." She smirks at his reaction when he presses his brows together, pouting in disbelief.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Sakura-chan! Are you sure that _you_ aren't cold?" He glanced up at the branches shuffling above them, the shadows dancing around the illuminated sections of the forest. It _was_ awfully chilly, but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

"In that case, I think the fire is just fine as it is."

"Heh, if you say so, Sakura-chan . . ."

He looks down, closing in towards the small rocks they have placed to surround and trap the wood and fire in front of them. His arms extend out, giving his palms a free opportunity to hover above the warmth of the flames. He can feel her gaze upon him, watching him curiously before doing the same, while smiling. He silently fights back the urge to crack a dazed grin, concentrating his vision on the flames crackling weakly below his clammy hands.

"Do you think we'll make it to the Pine Country sometime in the morning?"

"Probably. I don't think it'll take too long, I mean, look at the forest. It's practically _all_ pine trees, so we must be close." He states the obvious, looking around him before turning his attention to the tiny hands beside his own. With a sly little smirk, he somehow manages to press their palms together in front of one another, comparing the obvious widths between thin and broad.

She turns her head, now clearly looking at her teammate, waiting to see what other peculiar action he will perform. His fingers wiggle over her own before coiling between the spaces. She notes the soft texture of his skin, and the comforting warmth.

"What are you doing, you dunce." She gives him a hearty smile, receiving a trademark grin in return.

"Just exploring the small hands that can easily break my bones with a pinch."

He releases her hand, slamming his hands onto his lap. He stares at her with intense eyes of a crystalline blue due to the fire and shadows, before sifting his hand over her shoulder and pulling her with ease over his chest in an embrace.

Her eyes are wide in astonishment, this moron up to mischief as always. She feels the warmth of his body radiation onto her own as he holds onto her like a prized bear, seemingly cuddling his cheek to rest on her head. Her shoulders release their gained tension, and she simply stays there, staring into the fire.

"You could've just said you were cold."

He chuckles.

"I don't think the fire would be as effective as you are, Sakura-chan."

. 火 .

**Author's Note** : Heh, this chapter took me a little while to finish, cos' I got stuck in the middle. Turned out just fine, and into some good ol' fluff in the end. You like ? I do. I get creative with the countries. The obviously won't always be necessarily real. That's what makes them fun though.

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	8. Pumpkin

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 008 )** : Pumpkin  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 南瓜 .

Holidays with Sakura-chan were always interesting. They say that spending them with the ones you love is what makes them so enjoyable, and comforting. Well, I guess you can say I began _properly _spending my holidays with the ones I love back when I had come back from my journey with Ero-senin ( may he rest peacefully in the heavens, by the way).

I normally began to spend them with most of the Rookie 9: my family. But then, on those rare occasions, I somehow wound up with just Sakura-chan every now and then, and it would be just the two of us like it was today.

She invited me over to her apartment, ( might I mention that her apartment is so nice, compared to most, like mine, since she has such a high rank in the medical facilities, and 'cause she's Baa-chan's pupil ) and had me help her bake a pie while we chatted about everything, and anything.

Cooking with Sakura-chan is super fun, 'cause she's not one of those picky, perfectionist cooks that yell at you for spilling the flour, or for leaving a trail of batter around the counter. She's a fun one, who lets me make as big of a mess as I can with the batter, and smudge flour onto her when she's not expecting it.

And the best part is the creativity.

She says I have a great sense of flavor, and we never go by the books for recipes. She always mixes ingredients spontaneously and lets me taste, asking me to suggest any flavor that comes to my mind that would make it ten times better. She, of _course_, makes me help her clean up after, but even _that_ can be fun as long as it's with her.

I supposed the pie would come out tasting just as great as anything else I've whipped up with her. I suggested ginger and a bit of nutmeg and even a little bit of peppermint after tasting a few hundred times and finding our mix to be missing a little something. In the end, I think it was the peppermint that was missing.

Then while she placed the final in the oven, and after we scrubbed down the dishes, her counters, and the floor tiles, we wandered over in front of the fireplace. Sakura-chan opened her curtains, and we watched the snow sprinkle down in the background while we sat with a big blanket lengthened out over us. She even made me some tea with a few adding's of cinnamon and vanilla. It was always like home at Sakura-chan's apartment, and she was indeed somebody I wouldn't mind spending every Thanksgiving with.

When the pie was ready, I can't even tell you how great it tasted. And Sakura-chan's reaction was just, I dunno, it was really cute. It was a little girl reaction, almost.

In a way, it was almost like just spending time with a great friend, up until the hours of midnight when our cheeks had been scratched upon with a light blush from sitting over the heat of the fireplace for so long. We were real cozy and warm, just sitting there, though.

Eventually, I woke up in the mid hours barely past midnight, or one, or two, the fire almost flickering out and Sakura-chan sprawled out with the blanket midway around her lower body, the other half over me. I was thrown upon the floor too, but unlike her, I was on my side somehow facing her and the various cushions we had stolen away from her couch. I just watched her a while, under the shadows, smiling at the rising and fallings of her light exhales.

Yeah, I guess I was thankful for all of my thousands of friends and villagers, and just everybody out there.

But I was just beyond thankful to have been able to spend my holidays with such a spectacular woman, baking pumpkin pies and making a catastrophe in the kitchen.

I was thankful to have her in my life.

. 南瓜 .

**Author's Note** : I can't really explain how damned fluffy I've been feeling lately. LOL. I just really am, especially with NaruSaku. I like this chapter. Honestly, I see them as a very spontaneous pair of cooks.

Happy Thanksgiving, guys. I love you all, and thank you for reading ! Stay tuned for more later this afternoon :D

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	9. Insanity

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 009 )** : Insanity  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 発狂 .

And those were times where I would knew of true fear.

And it all happened far too quickly, and everything would slow into a morph of unreliable reality.

And he would lose control of himself.

And I would stare in disbelief.

And he would no longer be the person I thought to know so well.

And he would gain an immensity of power from within his reach of the pits of his stomach.

And suddenly, the skies would turn to dusk.

And my heart would sink, along with the blood in my head.

And I would rush to him, screaming at him, yelling at him, telling him to get a hold of himself.

And I would embrace the frightened soul within me.

And I would face a beast that I knew he was not.

And I would remember of the day nearly three years ago.

And I recalled my inability to help him.

And I recalled my unconscious body.

And I recalled those words of our sensei, as he slowly healed him.

And I would come back to the present.

And I would continue to stare at the bursts of orange, giving him a larger form.

And I would grow angry, not of him, but of myself.

And I charged at him, holding my strength in nothing but a small fist.

And there would be a roar, the roar of eighteen years ago.

And I slammed my fist into the grounds of pummeled soil.

And I shot up, along with a comparable set of land, the gathering size of a country.

And down crashed the earth.

And there went my chakra.

And down went the beast he was not.

And there went an unconscious body within.

And then there was silence.

And I did not believe myself to be alive.

And I opened my eyes to view a catastrophic crumble of land and trees.

And I grew with wonderment, as to how I could have managed to destroy more than a village worth of land.

And I lift myself, suddenly crashing into the chunks of boulder and mantle.

And I can't breathe.

And I try my best to open my eyes, once more, to notice what is happening.

And somehow, my body results in a speed of no tomorrow, and my voice rings, and I make contact with . . . heat.

And I see a flash of orange.

And suddenly, I am nothing but what I would think to be as a bloody corpse.

And I hear a roar.

And I stare pitifully at the ground beneath me.

And I can feel a moister building.

And my arm shifts.

And it gives up.

And I hear my hoarse voice.

And I realize that I'm crying.

And I'm yelling.

And the beast he is not turns to me.

And I lay there.

And I pitifully wail.

And I hold in cries of pain.

And I ignore the blood seeping from wounds I did not realize to have gained.

And I ignore the beast he is not.

And I ignore my creation of earth and land.

And I ignore the world.

And I ignore the facility of the five nations, gathering around him.

And I ignore the voices screeching out my name.

And I wonder if he will be okay.

And I shift blurred eyes of jade to an item beside me.

And I fight the urge to lose consciousness.

And more tears stream down.

And I cry.

And I just stare at the necklace of crystal.

And I cry.

And cry.

And cry.

And cry.

And I hope that he will be okay.

And I just want to go back to the days when it was all fun and games.

And I want to go to the days I spent with him.

And I want to go back to shoving his head against a wall.

And I want to call him a dumbass.

And I want to call him a baka.

And I want to hear another Sakura-chan,

And I want to see that stupid smile.

And I want to hear him laugh.

And I want to call him a baka.

And I want to call him a dumbass.

And I want to go back to the days where he waited for my shifts to end.

And I want him to beg me for another dinner at Ichiraku.

And I want him to persist on walking me home.

And I want him back to normal.

And I want to know that he'll be okay.

And I want to see a head of blond beside me.

And not these stupid excuses for medical nin.

And I just keep crying.

And crying.

And crying.

And I can barely breathe.

And I can barely see.

And I feel pain in my ribs.

And I feel a sting in countless wounds.

And I feel a tightening in my chest.

And I wonder why nothing I do can ever make a difference.

And I just clench my teeth.

And I listen to the sounds of explosion.

And I realized what true fear is.

And I do not know what this will lead to.

And I don't want to know.

And I stop.

And I hear cries.

And I hear an explosion.

And I feel the earth crumble.

Silence.

And this is nothing but insanity.

And I am beyond insane.

And he is beyond insane.

And the world is enveloped in insanity.

And I wake up.

And I am in my room.

And I realize that I am indeed insane.

And I just don't want to lose him.

I really don't want to lose him.

Ever.

. 発狂 .

**Author's Note** : Honestly, I almost didn't know how to end this chapter, and I could have easily kept it going for another 1000 words. But I didn't. Cos' that would go past my limits. And I would be mad. And I would have to raise my limit, again. LOL. This was a fun one to write. This one looked better all centered. Anyways. Try and see what I was trying to capture in this scene. Just an angst shot, just so that fluff doesn't overtake your minds. ;)

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	10. Fairytale

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 010 ) **: Fairytale  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 童話 .

Sometimes, sometimes Naruto liked to think of himself as a knight. And sometimes, Sakura would unwillingly, _unknowingly_ play the princess.

Yes, sometimes it was all fun and games, and Naruto would tell her to run off onto a tree, and he as her knight would climb without the usage of chakra, and Sakura would blankly wait for the dunce to stop falling midway and finally join her at the highest branch. And once, once when they had been playing, he had grabbed her from behind, grabbed her from the waist, and down they went. Down they fell, past various kilometers. And Sakura just screamed, and Naruto just laughed. And when they landed perfectly onto leveled grounds, Naruto holding onto her as any knight should hold a princess, she proceeded in reclaiming her lost breath before knocking the dumbass senseless.

Sometimes, during those missions ranked both A, and the ever so rare S, Naruto would indeed play the knight. Yes, because sometimes, sometimes Sakura was much too valuable when it came to knowledge on the Kyyubi. All antagonists against him knew this. After all, she was perhaps one of those most dearest, and closest to him. She could perhaps know something they did not.

And so the knight would set off to defeat the interlopers, and free the princess after miles and miles of travel, mashed together with inches of bloodshed from his own wounds and filthy with scars of those around him.

And yes, sometimes he would think about falling in love with the spoken princess. But sometimes, sometimes he thought this to be cliché. After all, that was all a little fairytale was always about. And he didn't like anything cliché. His princess was nowhere near a damsel in distress, for she could easily bust a skull or two in less than a second. And he, by all means, did _not_ have a horse.

He had a toad.

And his job was to save the princess when she was in grave danger, danger in which she could no longer handle. And this type of danger was always serious, because Sakura-chan was just amazing in his eyes. She was one who could handle her weight around. When she needed saving, things got down to business.

And as for falling in love. Naruto never thought of the subject. He never rescued her just out of her beauty and for his undying love for her just as any normal knight normally would. He rescued her because she was dear to him, and that's all there was to it. Whether she fell in love with him or not, it was no matter to him.

This was no cliché fairytale. This was reality.

However, one thing remained accountable. One thing was just as any other fairytale.

He was beyond _just_ in love with her.

Something one could only experience, and something one could not simply put into words.

. 童話 .

**Author's Note** : Heh. What's there to say ? It's not fluff. Oh no, not at all. Dunno. We all know all too well that he's in love with her; don't act as though I've revealed something important to my series. Because I haven't. (;

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	11. Lascivious

**The following chapter has been rated M for suggestive themes, sexuality, language, and mild alcohol usage.  
Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 011 ) **: Lascivious  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 挑発的 .

All she suggested was a little alcohol. That's all. I never thought it would lead to anything else but a little loosening up, and a few deep, meaningful chats within the own confinements of my apartment.

Why would I even have alcohol at my apartment? That's exactly my first point.

I _didn't_.

I had nothing more than a few groceries, a basket of weekly veggies Kakashi-sensei would leave by my window, some cartons of milk, and more importantly, my life supply of ramen.

_Why the hell_ would I _ever_ have alcohol, or sake, or _any_ sort of liquor stashed away in the fridge or the back of my cupboards? I hardly _ever_ drank any if it wasn't with Sakura-chan.

And this was exactly the reason why. And this was exactly why it never turned out as well as I would hope.

Sakura-chan just come by during the night, and brought a little basket of sake Baa-chan had willingly given her as a monthly gift ( easily, I could tell where Sakura-chan had even _begun _with this little habit ). She then told me she felt like sharing it. Well, _what the hell_, I thought. Why not? It wasn't like I had and morals against drinking in my own apartment, especially not when I didn't have any assigned missions or duties the following day after.

All went as I had imagined at first. Sakura-chan wasn't a light drinker either, _probably some side training from Baa-chan too_, and she was just talking the night away as we sat comfortably on those old creaking chairs I barely ever used.

It was fun.

But after I realized that Baa-chan had handed off more than just a day's worth of sake, and that we were nearly done with _half_, I begun to grow a little worried.

The world seemed as peachy as it could get, and Sakura-chan suddenly seemed more than just beautiful. But I ignored it, just 'cause I could still think straight, and just 'cause Sakura-chan was still sober.

But three-fourths into the sake, that was when things went wrong.

And the worst part was, I didn't know how it had all even begun.

All I remember was:

"_Sakura-chan."_

"_Hm."_

"_What are you doing . . ." _

Sakura-chan pressing me against the counter, her body much too close in contact with my own. I remember how, _how should I say_—aroused I had suddenly become, and everything around me grew hot, and my eyes opened only mid-way. And I just stood there, allowing Sakura-chan to gaze up at me, blinking blearily as I held my breath.

"_I dunno. My body's doing it . . ."_

"_Well—"I wince at her sudden pressing into my groin with a buck of her hips. "I don't know what to . . ."_

"_Mmm . . . feels good, doesn't it?"_

"_A-ah—yeah," I lean back my head, feeling her breath linger over my neck, her body coming into closer contact with my own. _

And it was almost frightening how our bodies responded so, automatically. My own kept me paralyzed, and hers just_, just worked its motives._

"_Mmm," I feel her exhale, blowing me into pieces when her warmed breath drifts over me. "You have a nice scent."_

_I can feel myself grow weary, almost anxious for more. I want more, but I don't want to take advantage of her. I know we are not sober enough to know what is going on. And I know Sakura-chan is somehow much more sober than I am. But somehow, everything is just happening on its own, and I wouldn't have ever expected such a thing from Sakura-chan and I._

_I look down at her, engulfing jade irises into my drunken gaze. She stares at my collarbone, then lifts her head slowly to look at me. Her hips grind, and I wince, fighting back a groan._

"_Sakura-chan . . ." I take hold of my senses. "Is this really okay?"_

_She smiles to herself, kissing the corner of my jaw, exhaling and going back down to my collar. I am under her hold now. I can tell._

"_Mmm, I dunno. But let's not worry about that right now. Okay?"_

_She whispers into my skin, and I feel a nibble at my bone, and suddenly, my arms find themselves on Sakura-chan's rear, and she purrs out a slight moan as I run my hands down more skillfully than I would have thought. _

Then things really started to get to me. All 'cause I didn't know where it was all leading, and all 'cause I had never ever thought of Sakura-chan in such vulgar way before.

And I didn't want to.

"_Are you sure it doesn't matter?" I barely breathe out, lowering my head to face her inebriated eyes. _

"_Yes." Her eyes flutter, and her hand brings my own over her chest. "There's nothing to worry about."_

_Her hips thrust at me in a different manner, taking hold of me and a wave of ecstasy above my spine and into my own hammering chest. I can no longer fight back a pleasured groan, and my hand suddenly grabs at her breast, kneading at the flesh and she breathes heavily._

Then things became more . . .

"_Hngh!" I hold back a sudden urge, feeling Sakura-chan's hands linger, her head lowering. "S-sakura-chan—what're you—!" _

"_Feel good?"_

"_Ha~ah," I can feel myself grabbing hold of her tighter, much more sexually, arching my head back in sudden pleasure. "N-no—Ah!—hngh—!"_

"_No?"_

_I feel her grips grow tighter, and a sudden shudder of warm moisture traveling, wandering._

"_A-ah, yes!" At this point, I had grown anxious of what was to come next. "It does—ah!"_

All seemed like just a lascivious image from my subconscious.

And man.

It felt all too good.

. 挑発的 .

**Author's Note** : As you may be able to tell, I love me some smut. I love writing foreplay, all cos' it's so damn sexy. I've never written some NaruSaku before though, and must I say, I enjoyed writing this. Poor Naruto is losing some dominance and control. _Good job,_ Sakura-chan ~ Heh. A little insight on the matured drabbles on my part to come, my lovelies.

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	12. Exam

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

. . .

**Theme ( 012 ) **: Exam  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 試験 .

Oh, joy.

Oh joy, oh joy—oh _fucking _joy.

He absolutely _hated _tests. Why, oh _why_ did he have to go through yet another? And he thought that the _Chunin_ exam had been hard. What, in the name of Kami, were the councils trying to prove by suppressing yet another test?

The Jonin exam.

The mental part of the exam.

Not physical ( he had passed that thing in a breeze ), but rather, the _mental _exam.

Oh, and the heavens knew all too well that such a pitiful young man such as he did no good with a pencil, a paper, and fill in the blanks.

His calligraphy was spidery and barely readable; his logic held limitations, and his process of elimination was much too abstract for multiple choice, let alone fill in the blanks. He had _barely_ even passed the Chunin exam when he had come back from his trip with Ero-sennin! This was no trick test, just as it had proven to be five years ago on the Rookie 9's first attempt, but rather a test of the skill to finally be considered as one of the elite. Hell, being a Chunin was nothing.

Cerulean orbs scanned the big words printed on flimsy, cheap paper, his pencil tapping impatiently on the desk. Ten questions, five fill in the blank, five multiple choice, one hour. Just a copy of the Chunin exams, but for Jonin. One would find them easy, by the looks of it. Oh, but on the contrary. Naruto sure as hell didn't think so.

_If assigned a team of three premature genin, what are three principles a Jonin must keep at grasp at all times? Provide a detailed description and justification of each principle listed. _

He blinked.

There were_ principles_ to remember? _What the hell_? What if he didn't want to look after some snot-nosed, little brats? Konohamaru was already nearing his own attempts at the Chunin exams anyway. There were no interesting brats to take into possession!

Next question perhaps?

_Jonin must be able to use a generalized amount of taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. On the lines provided below, list the averaged amount required for each of the above. _

Oh, was he going to fail this.

Where was Sakura when he needed her? Then again, he would doubt that she would let him copy off her test. They were probably all different this time, anyway.  
Finally giving up, again, he rested his head, watching the peeled walls and his comrades around him working attentively. As if calling out to him, a familiar rosette head caught his eye.

She leaned back in her seat, arms crossed, looking hollowly at her paper, beyond her limits of boredom.

He laughed inwardly, knowing how easy this must have been for her.

Besides that fact that good ol' Sakura-chan was possibly one of the most intelligent minds in Konohagakure ( Shikamaru and his father being the genius' of the village, of course ), she was always prepared for tests.

She studied. She had every possible answer. And dammit, if she didn't, she would build one with a logical plan out within the confinements of her advanced mind. Trial and error, elimination of processes, reversed logics.

She deserved to be a Jonin.

Not to mention, she kicked ass in the physical exam, if he said so himself. She practically handed over the guy's ass to him. Advanced from the Land Hidden in the Clouds—_bah,_ it was all bullshit from what he saw Sakura do.

Before Naruto even noticed, another series of minutes passed, his only motives being the daydreams he had while watching Sakura doze off. A kunai managed to startle him from such nonsense.

"Oi, you done with your test or what?"

He turned to a Jonin sitting in the corner, clipboard in hand.

"What's it to ya?"

The Jonin smirked, tapping his pencil on the board.

"I could fail you for disrespect, Uzumaki."

"Bah, go ahead if you want, dumbass. There's a little something called _make-ups_."

He was going to fail anyways, from what he saw it as. His paper was blank!

The Jonin frowned, turning to the bodies glancing up curiously, including Sakura.

"Get to work! Ten minutes!"

Naruto turned back to Sakura's direction, noticing a slight scowl on her face. He smiled, Sakura deadpanning.

_Get to work, you dumbass! I'm going to skin you alive if you don't pass!_, she mouthed.

He took the warning, scrambling back to his paper. He might as well put down whatever came to mind; it was better than nothing. Within a minute or two of speeding by the multiple choice and marking what _he _believed to be the answer, he turned back to the previous question about a team of genin.

_Eh, let's see . . . _He furrowed his brow. He was going to put what _he_ would consider three principles for his own team. _Three Uzumaki principles . . ._

_Ambition,_ because what are a teacher's students when they themselves don't try? He would train nothing but the best.

_Equality_, because that's exactly why they would be a team. A team would be one, and all, no one better than the other. Except the Sensei of course.

_Failure,_ because without failure, one would not grow both mentally and physically. His team would gradually grow past their mistakes.

By the buzz of the bells from a rather annoying timer, Naruto handed over a smudged piece of paper, along with everyone else, and out the door he went, accompanying Sakura soon after.

"I think I might fail. I put what I thought, and probably not even the right answers."

"That's the point of it." She winked. "The way you answer will determine your mental rank as a Jonin."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up. You're going to pass, okay?"

And with that, he smiled. "Sakura-chan, _you're_ going to pass."

"And you're going to become the Hokage of the village."

Oh, yes he was.

. 試験 .

**Author's Note** : Oh my goodness. Updates were going so well for me, for once. Goddamn you, school ! Sorry guys. You'll have to bear with me and either wait for the weekends, rare weekday updates, or another upcoming break in about two more weeks ? Eh. Now, as for this chapter, it was hard to end. LOL. I was rambling. But I like it. I miss you guys :(

**Don't forget to leave a review !**


	13. Horror

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 013 ) **: Horror  
: _alcarazpaaants_

_. . .  
_  
. ホラー .

Sometimes, she would lose herself because of it. Maybe just a little.

And there would be nothing I could do to help.

Sometimes, I would not be able to help her, only make things worse. Maybe she would just lose her path of sanity.

And all I would be able to do is watch.

Sometimes, I would lose my own consciousness. Maybe it would be an illusion, if not reality.

And I would listen to her screams, those bloodcurdling screams.

Sometimes, I would hurt her. Maybe more than just a little.

And I would hate my actions, watching her body slice, watching the blood splatter.

Sometimes, she would ignore everything and just cry, ignoring her cuts, ignoring the blood. Maybe she didn't really ignore it, only pretend.

And I would mentally break, knowing that I would be the reason for such mayhem.

Sometimes, she would attack in attempt to stop me. Maybe it only hurt her more.

And I would continue the destruction.

Sometimes, I would no longer have control of the chakra. Maybe it was all just coming to an end.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

Sometimes, I would no longer be able to hear my own thoughts. Maybe I was fading into the world.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Sometimes, I would kill and murder too many lives in a blink of an eye. Maybe my own loved ones.

And I would not recall a single thing.

Sometimes, I would not wake for days. Maybe weeks.

And she would always be beside my bed, watching me with a background of those plain walls and vases of flowers, and balloons, and gift baskets.

Sometimes, I would have nightmares of destruction. Maybe they were real.

And I would not be able to wake up, no matter how hard I tried.

Sometimes, I would fear of rejection from those around me. Maybe they all only wore masks.

And I was not aware of their little lies.

Sometimes, I would have suspicions. Maybe even doubts.

And I would shun away my friends, unable to see through lies and reality.

Sometimes they said they were worried about me. Maybe they were only saying that.

And I would painfully fall for it.

Sometimes, I would imagine her all cut up in a pool of blood. Maybe it was only a foreshadow.

And I would dread of the day that I would finally kill her without intentions.

Sometimes, I just wanted to die. Maybe just a little, to see what life would be like.

And I would want for this stupid seal to go away, finally leaving me demon-less.

Sometimes, I would recall of the day I would awaken under the rain. Maybe I was already gone.

And the water would go _pit, pit, plot; pitter, pitter, patter_ on my temple and cracked skull.

Sometimes, I would wonder if it was finally all over, when the world finally lay crumbled around me, when the skies were red, when there were only the bodies of those I had drawn into a massacre, when I lay with broken bones, with ounces of blood seeping my breath away.

Maybe the time had finally come.

And I would stare up at the sky, bleared eyes, listening to her scream, and scream, and scream.

Finally, I was enveloped in nothing but a world of horror.

. ホラー .

**Author's Note**: Whoo. These poetically formed drabbles happen to amuse me. I should point out that all poem formed drabbles will be centered. I guess you could say this is a spin-off of Chapter 9: Insanity. These make me feel happy. LOL. Like, omg, I'm not a psychopath ( not too much, at least ) but I mean, I don't write nearly enough angst to fill my thirst. So, these make up for it. Um, so yeah. See if you can see what I was trying to make of this chapter.

Can you feel the horror of insanity ? ;O

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	14. Couch

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 014 )** : Couch  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. ソファー.

Whenever Naruto would come back from a mission, be it alone or with Sakura, sometimes he had tight muscles, if not wounds. Throwing around some assassin or bandit took quite a few thousand compulsions of nerves and muscles. It wasn't as easy as it would seem, and he _did _break a sweat after a few hundred dodges, and punches, and kicks.

So what better method to heal such mishaps than to invite Sakura over, asking very, _very _nicely if she would be so kind as to kneading the tissues back into place. She would joke around sometimes, _pay me, and I'm all yours, _she would say, but she would be more than glad to help his pitiful limbs out.

Aside from spending a little time with her, Naruto always confided in her abilities. She knew exactly how much chakra to pulse into her palms and fingertips to massage away at his inner tissues. Sometimes he thought medical nin needed much more of an acknowledgement for their skills.

And so, she would throw a cushion behind her back, Naruto would sit with his legs sprawled horizontally onto his couch, and Sakura would gently press into his tensed shoulders. It was comfortable having her heal him into a renewal as they chatted about the casualties in life.

Sakura would inform him of new gossip Ino had come around the corner with, or sometimes little scenes she would see throughout the village. Naruto would rant about his victories in his missions, sometimes complaining that Lee or Kiba were much too pushy when it came to choosing whose ass they would kick on their own. And she would laugh, sometimes smacking him on the back saying, _dumbass, you always want to be the hero of the team, _whereas he would respond to with a, _damn straight, Sakura-chan!_

By the end of the evening session, somehow he would find himself with his head upon her lap, her fingers gently running into his tousled, golden locks. His eyes would drift, and his legs would cross over one-another, off the armrest. They would sit in the silence, listening to the static of the old radio atop of his table, and Naruto would give her a foxy grin, looking up at her lazily.

"Can we do this more often, Sakura-chan?"

His answer would be a flick on the forehead, followed by a warning.

"Don't go off getting used to this, or else I'll _really_ start charging you."

And he would just close his eyes and engulf the moment. _Moments like these were priceless_, he would have liked to tell her.

But it was just fine if she found that out on her own.

He liked it better that way.

. ソファー.

**Author's Note**: Ooh, I'm going to update more during the week for you guys, just cos' last week I delayed too much cos' of work. Sorry guys. But I love you all (=  
Here's a little fluff to apologize with.

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	15. Pickup Lines

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 015 )** : Pickup Lines  
: _alcarazpaaants_

_. . ._

. ラインを拾う.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," He chimed, pacing behind her with a medical tray in hand. "You know what, these stupid academy students were trying pick up lines on each other!"

Here he was, helping her out again on a not-so-busy day at the Konohagakure Hospital. He played the role of a male nurse, most co-workers snickering at this since it was so odd seeing Naruto in a medical uniform.

Sakura led him into the storage rooms, ordering him to reach for some vaccine formulas held in the top drawer near the laboratory entrance. She continued listening to him explain his experience with Konohamaru, back when they had visited the academy a few days back.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! And, _and they were so lame_! Sakura-chan, seven year olds fail at pick up lines! Even Ero-sennin would have scolded them! We even saw some brats go up to Baa-chan too! They said, 'Granny, Granny, do you own a garden?' and she said, 'No, why?' all confused." He almost burst out laughing. "You know what they said?"

"What."

She was practically letting the words flow past her ears, trying to focus on the label of the little jar he had brought down for her.

"They said, 'Cause you sure have some _big_ melons!' " He roared into laughter, nearly spilling the continents on the medical trey balancing on his arm. "Can you believe that? That was probably the best one they came up with; Konohamaru _loved _it! You shoulda seen them; they ran so fast when she threw her sake bottle at them and started yelling!"

Sakura had to admit, it was rather funny that a pair of seven year olds had said such a thing to Shishou. She tried to stifle a chuckle, leading Naruto back into the halls.

"_Ah_—but they really do suck though. They don't know the meaning of a good pick up line." He sighed, calming himself from the sudden spasm, smiling at the back of Sakura's swaying locks of hair.

It was rather cute how the short strands would bounce each step. And then she let out a snort, turning to him tauntingly.

"Oh, _yeah_, Naruto; like _you_ would know what a _good_ pick up line is."

"Of course I do!" He grinned proudly, smacking his chest consecutively. "Konohamaru and I have gone through the best of the best!"

She shook her head, going into the room she would attend her next patient in. As Naruto helped her set the medical essentials, along with the Anastasia, he paused in front of her with an expression of timidity, causing her brow to rise questioningly.

"Oi, Sakura-chan . . . you know how back in the academy, or even with little kids, most adults would say that a kiss would make a wound go away?"

She processed the question slowly, mildly confused to where he was getting at.

"Uh, yeah—I think so, why?"

"Well," He looked down, his hands flinging behind his scrub, his eyes lowering to the ground as she clutched her clipboard to her chest. "Say I were to accidentally bite my lip . . . would you kiss it better?"

It took a few seconds for Sakura to stop considering the question, understanding what he meant and suddenly bashing out in a scolding set of words.

"No! _Go bleed to death_, for all I care. _As if I would kiss you_—nice try, _Uzumaki_!"

He burst into laughter, following after the fuming rosette.

"Oi, oi, Sakura-chan!" He cut into her path, bringing his face close to her own in a sudden movement. "Do you have a map?"

She felt herself heat up at the sudden enclosure, furrowing her brow.

"No, why the hell would I need a goddamn map when I'm attending to a patient!"

Oh, she was getting _bashful_, Naruto thought slyly to himself; bashful in a classic Sakura-chan way, that is. He decided to press on.

"Well, 'cause I got lost in your eyes for a second, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura proceeded to smacking the idiot with her clipboard, _aggressively_.

"Stop being such a dumbass and get back to work before I throw you out!"

She stormed into the halls, Naruto chasing behind her in giggles.

"Sakura-chan, see, I told you I knew the best lines! Look at how red you are!"

A pencil came at him like a dagger, stabbing into his shoulder before falling onto the ground.

"_Itai_, Sakura-chan, now would seriously be a good time for that kiss!"

. ラインを拾う.

**Author's Note**: HAHAH, I enjoyed this damned chapter. I really thought this was a brilliant theme when I looked at the next one on my list. The pickup lines used are none of my credit, aside from the melon one. For as long as I can remember, I used that on one of my close friends with a relatively huge bosom. Worked like a charm, and we laughed all too hard. xD

_Itai means, OUCH, btw. ;D_

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	16. Faults

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

. . .

**Theme ( 016 )** : Faults  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 欠点 .

They both shared a number of blunders to their persona, or even in their physical attributes—just as any living being did.

She despised her forehead, even though the only person who actually took note on it was Ino ( who really only did it as an act of affection, sometimes teasing her only because she knew how much it annoyed the rosette ). Sometimes she hated her legs, feeling as though they were a little _too_ toned for her liking. And her hands were always calloused if she didn't tend to them when she trained in the wilderness, much to her despair.

She was a living stick of dynamite; one slur of misspoken words and you would be caught in an explosion of profanity, of fists and sharp heels, and even a little dirt and earth if your luck _really_ ran out.

She was impatient, and all knew too well not to push her only ounce of visible patience. She had a low tolerance level for dumbasses, and Oh, dear Kami, did the world hold much too many, including herself.

Sometimes she was too hard on herself when it came to her job and the patients she was not able to save. Although she never did this as often as she did in her younger years, she cried a little too easily and she didn't like it. She bottled up her most sincere emotions sometimes, and soon the glass containing them would shatter and she would be a mess.

She could be a little careless, once messing up the order of ramen Naruto had begged for when he had the flu, and returned with Kami knows _what _order with a secret ingredient of _extra wasabi—_something Naruto noted horrifically from the first gulp.

But Naruto always forgave her for her mistakes, and he saw past her self-conscious insecurities, and he accepted her flaws.

Without them all, she just wouldn't be Sakura-chan.

He never cared too much about his own appearance, hardly ever complaining self-consciously like most of the kunoichi in the village ( not that he was a kunoichi, of course ). His hair was a little wild, but so what? It wasn't as though it caused him any problems. He sure wasn't scrawny, but he sure wasn't as built as some of the Shinobi.

He thanked Kami that he didn't have those deep curves and creases, like Sai; they weren't even of muscle, but rather from—_well,_ he honestly didn't know, and he sure as hell didn't want to find out. Oh, would he have something to fret about if he did. He admired the fit body he possessed, and he held nothing against it, really.

He was healthy, after all, right?

He _was_, however, quite irresponsible sometimes. He would be late to Tsunade's office whenever he was called in, and sometimes he would find himself without any light or running water when he'd forget to pay his monthly rent.

He was a little forgetful, sometimes messing up orders from Sakura whenever he offered to help her at the hospital. He was also, as most of the Jonin commented, _worse than a mule_. Whenever he put his mind to something, whether it be an opinion or simply refusing to eat the freshly picked vegetables from Kakashi-sensei, he could easily win over persistence, bluntly because it was so hard to deal with him.

Speaking of persistence, he held more than a few ounces within him—Sakura would know.

He also was very rash, charging off at enemies without a second thought or plan, or running his mouth instantly with retorts. He was quite short-tempered too, easily pouncing at some brat who would piss him off, or _any_ person that pissed him off, at that.

He was a slob, commonly having upset stomachs for eating spoiled food in his fridge, or _milk_, and stepping in a half-eaten bowl of ramen beside _stacks_ of bowls and scattered boxers was_ indeed_ expected when visiting.

And, of course, he was even a little clumsy, believe it or not—once tripping over spoken bowls above, timbering over a startled Sakura, both landing painfully on the armrest of his battered couch, one arm held onto a cushion for support, the other accursedly clamped onto her breast.

His punishment was not pretty.

But Sakura held no complaints for him, but rather a helping hand and a few words—_fists_, of discipline to help him straighten up. She had grown much too accustomed to these flaws, and she did not mind them.

After all, he would be nowhere _near_ the Naruto she knew if he did not adorn these qualities.

And together, they accepted one another as the person they were.

Be that as it may, what they held only made them human, and more importantly it only marked who they had grown to be.

. 欠点 .

**Author's Note**: Yes, our favorite couple and flaws. I honestly could NOT think of any flaws ( physically ) that Naruto would even give a damn about. I mainly made up the last two about Sakura, just cos' I could picture that, but with Naruto, Oh Lord, that was hard. But anyways, I enjoyed writing this, as always (:

Ah, jeez. I won't come at you with some sort of excuse, but rather with honesty about having a mild writers block for the past week. Don't worry ! It was simply cos' of the theme listed after Pickup Lines, and as much as I tried to brainstorm an alternative, I had brain farts. Up until yesterday, that is. Then today I finally put it to use, and here we are now—more than a week later.

And it feels so much longer, too.

I'm terribly sorry guys, this week I have two semester finals, Thursday—hell, maybe even three if the rumor about my English class is true. I would prefer to upload about five make up chapters for the days I've missed rather than just this one, but I have to finish up this week. Worry not, after Friday I get two weeks off ( as do most of us ), and that is when I shall get back on the normal track of updating !

_Sigh. _

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	17. Festival

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

. . .

**Theme ( 017 )** : Festival  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 祭 .

Beyond the hours of midnight, you would easily see the silhouettes of villagers and pairs spinning back and forth on the lit paths of Konohagakure in formal, dashing kimonos shining in every shade and tone possible. Stands and stands of games and food, and even gambling were scattered beyond every nook and corner of the buildings. The streets shone under the dimmed lights of burning paper lanterns; steamers hung from the rims of the rooftops, and most of the local shops were closed both because of the late hours, and for festival purposes.

The academy students pummeled through the paths covered in streams of confetti, carrying prizes, cotton candy, dango, goldfish bags, and every little item they could get their tiny hands on.

The elderly couples stood aside near the Hokage monuments, enjoying the view and the random popping and crackle of fireworks, while the Jonin hung near the liquor stands, joking drunkenly.

Tsunade, taking an official day off her duties and paperwork, happily gambled against gruff men of all ages and sizes, her yen shooting back and forth as she was neck to neck with her bets and dice.

The Rookie 9 was scrambled beyond every area of their homely village, Naruto and Sakura mumbling to each other as they turned another corner for more activities to attend to.

The festivals always managed to last past midnight,, and would be over just before the sun began to peek past the monument to dawn a new day.

Sakura groggily blinked away the tiresome wave overcoming her eyes, turning to Naruto when they reached an area where pairs and pairs of villagers teetered and danced with each other, the instruments and music strumming full heartedly. The tunes died down, the crowds died down, and before she could even fully note the sudden lace of gear changes, the tune grew calm and mellow.

Watching as the paper lanterns were released of their illumination, the area around the elevated square of people trembled in the light shadows. She turned to the blond when she heard him speak to her, raising his voice barely enough to distinguish his words over the music.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," he glanced into her drowsy eyes, and then over to the platform in front of them. "Feel like dancing? How about a little dance; I'm kinda tired of walking around so much."

She remained silent for a string of seconds, pursing her lips and furrowing her brow in thought, both teammates standing in the seas of people. He decided not to wait for a reply, knowing that she too was tired, and he gently grabbed at her arm and pulled her up the set of stairs and onto the platform, their bodies drowning between those of the pairs and children swaying lightly.

She stared up at him blankly before giving in and winding her arms around the collar of his rusted kimono, his arms resting comfortably amongst the curves of her lowered waist.

At first, she stumbled when he began to lead their bodies around those of the villagers around them, but quickly sinking in to the movement, she let him guide her, the short strands of gathered pink bouncing along with the chopsticks holding them in place, and the ornament of a wine colored cherry blossom.

Before she knew it, her head rested atop of his shoulder and her lashes fluttered over the irises of glazed jade. Her legs practically dragged around, and the music was beyond her consciousness. Any longer and she would be a limp illusion of a corpse in the arms of a very tired, blond teammate of hers. She subconsciously felt his head lean near her ear, and her senses kicked in when she heard and felt a brush of his breath.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," he chuckled, his chest trembling against her. "C'mon, don't fall asleep."

"Huh~?" She slurred, her voice cracking into a whisper as she lifted her head, coming to glance at the cerulean orbs inches away from her. "Idiot, staring at half-unconscious kunoichi is rude."

She leaned her head away and pushed herself from his grasp, flattening her mouth at his smirk.

"What're ya talkin' about, Sakura-chan? Don't wanna dance anymore?" He reached out, clenching onto her arm and the sleeve of the maroon kimono. "C'mon, just 'til this song ends."

She found herself pulled into his arms, and he spun with her gently, her own arms grabbing onto him for sudden support.

"Naruto," she whined, suddenly bumping into a small child, who toppled forward laughing. "Can we sit down, or something? I'm on the verge of dropping and my feet are killing me, and my eyes are starting to get blurry—"

Finding herself being ignored, she peeled her torso from his grasp as they swung, eyeing him exasperatedly.

"_Naruto_," she growled but was silenced with his forehead suddenly resting upon her own, his eyes intertwining with the jades of her orbs. "_Wha_—"

"Shh," he whispered with a soft grin, causing her now visible blush to dust further across her cheeks. "Just enjoy the moment."

And admittedly, she did.

They danced, they swayed, and they spun.

And when they finally managed to step off the platform, she walked beside him, eyeing him suspiciously, her blush still grazing the apples of her cheeks.

"Naruto, did you accidentally take a few swigs of sake when we stopped by the stands for a drink earlier?"

. 祭 .

**Author's Note**: I guess you can say this is a spin-off of chapter four, Ferris Wheel. I honestly planned on making this a carnival, but in the end it wrote out as a festival. I enjoyed writing this out, as usual. This turned out to be quite fluffy, almost. I like. Any who, I just thought I'd say that I love strawberries and cream :D I'm eating them right now, and man, they're delicious !

See you tomorrow ! ~

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	18. Melody

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading. I also do not own the lyrics of Yura Yura, nor do I own the song.

. . .

**Theme ( 018 )** : Melody  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 旋律 .

* * *

.

あなたは私のそばに常にあった  
だからあなたが作ったのギャップが非常に大きくです。  
あなたの生意気な応答  
"屋を参照してください !"  
吐き気悲しい。

_Yura Yura ( **Naruto Opening 9** )_

* * *

. 旋律 .

Oh, the wonders of spring-cleaning. Nothing could be more tedious— _more time consuming_ than cleaning out your apartment when the weather finally began to peak out and show its beauty, fading away the gloomy and outcast days of winter. It was actually quite past daily hours, though, Sakura rippling her doormat over the railings of her apartment floor, watched the dust powder around with the scenery of lights beyond her homely building.

Throughout the entire day, she had managed to scrub down the stove lining, the insides of the overused oven, scrambled into the marketplace to buy groceries requested from her mother for dinner, and tidied out her cramped bedroom.

Whilst the sounds of silverware clanked behind her opened door, Sakura took the broom near the entrance and lightly swept the dust that had been lying beneath the mat now thrown sloppily to her side.

How long had it been now, since Naruto had first journeyed off and away from his hometown with that perverted sennin, again? She carefully calculated that date he departed on, and counted the days since then.

A powerful drag and swoosh of the needled broom and she rose he brows, nodding. It was about to be two years, now; only a few more months to go. When would he come back? Well, Kami knew all too clearly, but Sakura, however, did not.

She smiled, recalling the afternoon he trotted over to her with his olive sac - barely cluttered with anything beyond a change of clothing -, grinning at her with both a longing and determined smile. She had been walking out of the library, carrying a mere book or two

_"Sakura-chan! I knew I would find you here!"_

"_Oh, you did, did you?" She smirked, clutching the books to her chest. "And for what reason, might I ask?"_

"_Well," he glanced down at the backpack held by one strap in his hand, turning back up to her almost anxiously. "I'm leaving with Ero-sennin soon. I thought I'd say goodbye to everyone, and you're the last one on my list."_

Lightly tugging the corner of the doormat, Sakura leaned over to pull it onto its rightful spot. She subconsciously allowed her vocal chords hum out a tune of an old song.

"_O-oh! You're leaving? Now—?" She felt her eyes widen, her grip on her books loosening._

_"Yeah. Finally, we're leaving." His gaze softened, the hints of an adventurous soul becoming tainted in a light coat of sorrow. "I kinda don't wanna go, but I do at the same time. All of my friends are here, and Konoha is my home—but then traveling with Ero-sennin means become stronger, and making new friends along the way."_

"_It's a little scary, isn't it?" She giggled, Naruto nodding sheepishly with a joyous grin. _

"_Yeah, but it's alright. I'll adapt in no time!" His hand released the strap, and he held out his arms with the rolled sleeves of ruffled orange, giving her that famous, toothy grin of his. "I'll just have to cope with missing you all— 'specially you, Sakura-chan!"_

_She felt herself grow sad as well, and with a smile her arms inched away from her chest and instead wound around the neck of her teammate. _

"_Stay outta trouble, you dumbass; listen to that perverted sennin of yours. Konoha's going to be awfully mellow without you." _

"_Heh, Konohamaru'll keep it lively, somehow."_

With a small smile, she wound a hand around the doorknob and closed the door behind her, instantly smelling the aromas of dinner on the table. The hum continued, and she placed the broom against the entrance wall before climbing up the stairs.

"_Sakura-chan," he said, when they finally released the firm embrace, his hands resting on her shoulders as he stared. "We're going to bring Sasuke back, together. We're going to repair Team 7, together. Alright?" _

"_Definitely." She found herself grinning as he sealed his words with a smirk, finally peeling away and picking up his backpack. _

_He began to walk into the distances near the gate, waving._

"_See ya!"_

Her thumb grazed over the dusted glass of the group photo of Team 7, now standing in her shadowy room with the portrait in her hands. There was a scowling Uchiha, there was a gleeful rosette, and there was a grouchy-faced blond. Behind them stood their silver haired sensei. Together, they were Team 7.

_See ya!_

It made her a little sad.

Sasuke walked out of her life, and he left behind all of his friends and memories, and her, and his team. That alone tore apart Team 7. Naruto left with Jiraiya, and he was going to return, of course, but all that was then left of their team was only she and Kakashi-sensei. It was a broken team, but she knew Naruto was going to come back—by all means, he was going to come back.

And as he said, when he did come back, they were going to repair Team 7, _together_.

. 旋律 .

* * *

_._

_You were always by my side,_  
_So the gap you made is so huge;_  
_Your cheeky response,_  
_"See ya !"_  
_Made me sad._  
_  
Yura Yura ( **Naruto Opening 9 **)  
_

_

* * *

_

. 旋律 .

**Author's Note**: Ooh, I felt so fuzzy when I wrote this. This is, uh, during the time skip, I guess you can say? It would take place during the fillers, and honestly, I forgot if he even said goodbye to her in them. He probably did, but I didn't feel like doing research. Anyways, this is fluffy friendship and mildly suggested NaruSaku, along with a squeeze of NaruSakuSasu. Very mild squeeze.

So, this chapter was a bit of a song-fic, almost. Sakura's voice actor, Chie, sung a cover of Yura Yura, and I thought the lyrics near the beginning could relate to Sakura a little. Well, in my story and mind, that is. Therefore, the tune she was humming was Yura Yura.

Search it up, if you'd like.

**Don't forget to leave a review ~**


	19. Sakurachan

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 019 )** : Sakura-chan  
: _alcarazpaaants_

_. __さくらちゃん __._

Amongst those around them, she was fully aware of his feelings. After all, they were clear and endearingly obvious—all since the very days of their childhood.

It all started with a flower—a wilted, crushed cherry blossom that his tiny little hand held out to her. And he grinned far and wide, down to view into her large, anxious orbs of pulsing mint. She blinked at the item, the crimson ribbon holding back her rosy hair as a breeze grazed the earth. And the tiny blond urged his open palm forward, willing her to take it. Reluctantly, her fingers wound gently around the pink delicacy ending its lifespan.

Bringing it in front of her curious eyes, she then looked back up at the young bundle of outbursts in her new class at the Ninja Academy.

"_Ne, you're name is Sakura, isn't it?" His boyish voice squeaked, chuckling. "I found that near the river area, under a tree. It's a cherry blossom, for a cherry blossom!"_

That was the day he mentally declared his attraction. Mentally, and _out loud_.

"_You know, you're really pretty." He grinned wider, if even possible. "I think I like you, Sakura-chan!"_

And that was the dawn of that overly used, _Sakura-chan_.

_. __さくらちゃん __._

**Author's Note**: This thing wrote itself in less than five minutes. Now this, my people, this is a drabble. Yvette is proud of her accomplishment of not rambling for once in her life. Drabbles will be centered from here on, since they are so tiny.

**Don't forget to leave a review ! ~**


	20. Comfort

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 020 )** : Comfort  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 慰め.

She never really confided in her abilities when it came to knowing what to say. That was his talent, not hers. But when it came to be her turn to step up and try to fix a shattered glass of pride and emotion, she tried her very hardest.

He was never ashamed of crying, but he never did so often; when he did, something had definitely pulled at his heartstrings, enough to make one or two snap.

She honestly wasn't used to seeing him mourn. At least, not with so much pain. And so, that horrible delivery of news, and his reaction—they both tore her in two.

Naruto wasn't supposed to look so broken; he wasn't supposed to reject ramen—he wasn't supposed to act so lifeless. He was _supposed_ to have that stupid grin through every living event, he was supposed to run his bills up with bowls and bowls of ramen; he was supposed to be full of the energy Akamaru had back in the academy days.

He was supposed to call out her name with excitement, and not mumble it without even acknowledging her presence.

And that night, she clearly remembered watching him drag by the isolated paths of Konohagakure, after her night shift. His hands rested in the pockets of old, black ninja bottoms, and his head hung with melancholy as a pebble rattled after making contact with his zori.

She mustered all the heart she had to scurry next to him, her handbag shaking on her forearm, and her long coat flowing behind her. She remembered watching his eyes stare hollowly at the paths, and he didn't even bother to look at her.

"Naruto," she whispered, not knowing how to press on.

He obviously wasn't okay; why in the world would she state the obvious, or ask stupidly if he was alright?

He said nothing, and simply kicked another pebble in his way. Sakura glanced up at the old wooden bench they were approaching, and watched him steer himself onto the very edge. She took a reluctant seat beside him, placing her purse beside her. The small ponytailed locks of her hair rested at the very top of her scalp, and they brushed together as a chilled gale swept by.

She just sat, staring at the paths and watching the leaves scatter around them and around the lamppost near the corner of the street. And Naruto did the same, however, it was almost as if he were staring past the core of the earth; she could only describe his stare in such an eerie way.

"You know, I looked up to him like a father."

She snapped her head to his own, eyes widened when he finally broke the silence of the trees and wind.

"And the old bastard treated me like his own son." She watched the sorrowful stare grow glazed, and his lips began to form a painful, sadistic smile that stabbed at the pits of her stomach, even if it was still only directed to the poor ground before them. "Whenever I'd accomplish something, he'd bring me to the general store and make me wait outside. When he'd finally come back, he'd have one of those two-person popsicles. We'd split them, and just relax after a hard day's work."

He twiddled his thumbs, and a few leaves brushed onto his lap, some onto the bench.

"He made me read those stupid manuscripts of his, and they always had this one scrawny penmanship to them. It was so hard to read, but after a while, I got accustomed to it. They were so boring to read though."

She continued to watch and listen to the hushed voice as he spoke. It felt as though he were simply speaking to himself, or the ground—but somehow she knew he was speaking to her.

"He'd sneak me into the bar sometimes and buy me a few things to munch on while he messed around with the women. And he'd take me into the hot springs with him too, while he did his research."

All the while, he never released that smile.

"Taught me all there is to summoning, and helped me advance the Rasengan. And he was such an open pervert, too. He had no damned shame. Not a single ounce."

She heard his voice crack, and by this time, tears were welling up over her irises.

"And I could tell that he loved Tsunade Obaa-chan, all since his academy days. I could tell, just by the way he talked about her, and by the way he described her and his past."

His hands were clasped now, and still his gaze remained on the floor.

"You know, even though his drafts were all boring, he really knew how to write. He was a great teacher, too. He taught me how to teach myself."

She watched his eyes close, and his words pause, leaving them in the silence.

"He was such a great man, and he really didn't have to go off and fucking die."

His head was then arched, his eyes staring into the blackened skies with few clouds of grey obscuring the stars. That smile remained, and the streams poured, clouding his orbs of blue, dripping from the lining of his jaw, some streaming onto his neck.

And she just watched before turning her own gaze up at the sky as well, her own tears crashing onto her skirt.

He said nothing more, and merely stared up at the sky with a trembling grin.

And all she had done was sit, and listen. She hadn't said yet a single word; simply listened.

That was all she could offer as comfort.

And it was all he had ever asked for.

. 慰め.

**Author's Note**: Oh dear. I came up with this yesterday when good ol' Hot Limit jokingly pointed out that I had been handing out a good variety of sweet flavors lately. And yes, I have. So here's a good taste of some bitterness. Just the way I like it.

I read over this part in the manga to gather some ideas, and honestly, when it came to the part where Naruto was mourning in his bedroom and on the bench, I swear, I felt a sting. That was just so heartbreaking, and normally manga doesn't have that affect on me. Same goes for this. Writing what Jiraiya was to Naruto made my eyes sting. Their relationship was _that_ goddamn strong.

Did I mention that I don't give a damn about my writing limit anymore ? I'll write these things with as many words as they require, cos' that's how Yvette rolls.

**Reviews make for a happy Yvette. **


	21. Mistletoe

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 021 )** : Mistletoe  
: _alcarazpaaants_

_. _ヤドリギ .

I stared up at the lamppost, and I could easily say that I would have wanted to knock the dumbass out and just run. I wanted to save myself from something so—_embarrassing_.

I could tell that he didn't know what to do, either. He was just a bundle of scarlet cheeks, wide cerulean, and a Santa hat in place of his forehead protector. And he just stared up at the thing, and then at me, and then back.

Me? I probably held the most preposterous expression known to man. That, and a red face. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to come in contact with one during this gathering in the village square. We were outdoors, for the sake of Kami!

I was only chatting with him, and also trying to keep myself warm under the frigid conditions in the snow. It was piled with a blanket of white around us, after all. That, and lights wound around the trees surrounding the village.

It was nice, even in the cold. I was doing just fine in my coat with my scarf and boots, and I had spent most of my evening wandering around with Naruto. We stopped by a dango stand and even got the remedy Anko would consider best in the winter: sweet bean soup.

Now, it wasn't until we were just chatting near a lamppost beside the square. Konohamaru was passing by with Moegi and Udon, and he greeted us. Before I knew it, Moegi and Udon looked shocked and Konohamaru looked much too smug for my liking. He ended up whispering something to Naruto, who immediately shot his head up and flushed red.

It didn't take me too long to look up myself and determine what was going on.

"Uh," Naruto had begun to mumble, refusing to look me in the eye. "Sakura-chan, there's a . . ."

I didn't reply to him, of course. I just remained silent, and I tried my best to drain the color from my face.

"We, don't have to, you know . . ." He then begun to fumble with his coat, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We'll just act as if it's not even—"

"_Oh_, just get it over with already!" I seemingly wondered what I was thinking, but that's what I ended up saying. "It's a tradition, isn't it? Just hurry up so we can get on with the celebration!"

When I saw him look at me with both surprise and anxiety, his eyes widened and he looked as though I was saying something unbelievable.

I was.

"Wh-wh—are you serious, Sakura-chan?" He paused. "I wouldn't want you to get mad, and I wouldn't want to end up staining the snow with my blood . . ."

I shook my head.

"It's a tradition," I partially wondered if anyone was watching. "_Just get it over with already_!"

"A-ah, okay!"

And with that, I flattened my expression, watching Naruto panic to himself, unsure of how to even approach me. To save myself from any agony, I ended up squeezing my eyes shut, suspense building up both inside of me and over my cheeks.

The dumbass ended up missing.

_. _ヤドリギ .

**Author's Note**: Ooh, I'm so cruel. It took me nearly a week to update—which I am so sorry about—and then I update with a Christmas special that has some teasing action in it. Hahah, sorry guys. ;) Naruto's just really clumsy. Anyways, Merry Christmas to you all, even if it's almost over! I hope you had a great time with lots o' presents!

**Reviews make for a happy Yvette.**


	22. Noon

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 022 )** : Noon  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 正午.

Just as most of the village knew, he woke up no earlier than half past noon. It was a fact that it could be considered both a good _and_ a bad thing.

Good, well, because there was no ruckus going around.

Bad—because it was hard to wake him up sometimes.

For example, it was nothing but a usual day out. The weather was moderately bearable other than a breeze going by, the market place wasn't a hastle to get past, and the village paths weren't crowded to the point of pushing and shoving to hurry off to work.

Of course, Sakura was left with the burden of waking Naruto up to settle him for a mission assigned later that evening to the Land of Water. She stood at the base of the rooftops, pounding on the door in front of her.

"Naruto," she yelled out as her knuckles slammed harder, "Naruto, wake up. We've got a mission to prepare for!"

No response.

She attempted to turn the knob, which only showed her that the door was clearly locked. Her patience was thinning.

A violent knock—_punch_—more, and still there was no response.

She sighed.

Not feeling as though going onto his balcony would do her any significant difference, she felt her final ounce of patience drop, and before any longer, the lock was nothing compared to her strength.

And without chakra, might you add.

The door opened, and Sakura led herself through his small hall area and into his bedroom—his overly messy bedroom. And there laid the unconscious blond with—_as she would have put it_—his ass midway in the air, drool dried onto the corner of his mouth, snoring and hugging at his defenseless pillow with his futon slumped on the floor. It was a disaster, and not to mention the horror of having to step away from the piles of boxers and clothing—an empty ramen cup or four, and more importantly, his pet cockroaches.

Beyond the point of annoyance, Sakura grabbed at his exposed leg and with one drag, he slammed onto the floor.

He let out a screech of both surprise and agony—possibly with the wind knocked out of him—before turning his blurred gaze up at the rosette standing above him, hands on her hips, a cross expression leering down at him.

"S-sakura-chan," Naruto barely even managed to squeak out, "how did you get in—?"

"_You forgot to lock your door_."

"A-ah, oh . . . _again—_?" His eyes adjusted his view, and widened.

She was wearing a skirt.

A skirt _without_ her usual spandex.

Noticing the flushed color of crimson overtaking his entire face, she realized that she stood right over him and instantly gave a kick at his skull, stepping away shield of embarrassment.

"_Entrance gate at five—get your lecherous ass moving_!"

The stars he saw quickly replaced with daggers, and he rubbed at his head—which he would have sworn was bleeding—and nodded at the floor in shame.

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan."

. 正午.

**Author's Note**: It was fun writing Sakura in her usual, temperamental dominant stage. Hahah. _What_, did you guys expect _only_ a load of fluff ? C'mon, what's love without a little pain in it, eh ? Pain and domestic violence. Completes a relationship, if you ask me ;D  
**  
Reviews make Yvette smile.**


	23. Blood

**R****ated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 023 )**: Blood  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 血.

"_Naruto, you dumbass_—!" Whether the yell rang out louder than any screech heard, she pounded onto the ground beside her, the blood seeping from his wounds quickly fueling her tears—encouraging them to stream in thicker droplets.

Her scraped fists grabbed at the collar of his jacket, and she sunk her clouded eyes into his sealing ones. They were closing.

She didn't know whether it was simply the force of her tears or the actual pummel of sleet pattering aggressively around them, but she knew for one that her cuts stung horribly under the temperature of the climate.

Her teeth grit, and her brows furrowed deeper. She shook his limp body, screaming at him over and over.

"Wake up, dammit!" She slammed her forehead onto his own plated one, her eyes squeezing shut as she let out another sobbing yell. "Naruto, wake up!"

"_Sakura-chan_," Sakura barely heard the mumble, and she forced her eyes open. "_Sakura-chan, why are you crying_ . . . ?"

She held back her boiling anger, shaking her head against his, tears squeezing past her sealed eyes.

"_Sakura-chan," _he was smiling, "_I saved your life . . . don't cry_."

She distanced his body from her, glaring her eyes into his own dulled orbs. He was smiling. It was painful smile.

"You—_dumbass_!" His smile remained. "_Didn't you think about yourself—? Look at you_!"

She kept shaking her head, finally laying his body on the ground as her sensei and teammate protected their remaining wellbeing. Through a hold back of sobs, her palms glowed over the part of punctured tissue, his chest heaving from the lack of blood. She couldn't bear to see everything so bloodied—her hands so bloodied. And her jutsu—it wasn't working fast enough. She forced another controlled amount, surging it over her wound.

Nothing was happening.

"Sakura-chan, what're you crying about—?"

"Don't talk!" She frowned, gritting her teeth. She forced a smile, soon allowing it to quiver upside-down. "Just, don't talk. I'll fix what you did, just don't talk! And don't close your eyes! Stay awake! You hear me—_stay awake_!"

"Heh, you should heal your arm, Sakura-chan," his hand rose grimly at the clot of bloodshed dragging down her shoulder, "_you're bleeding_ . . ."

"Shut up!" She lowered her head, bowing it in concentration. "Shut up—_dammit_! That's not important! Right now, all that matters is _your_ wound!"

"_Sakura-chan . . . I'm sleepy_ . . ."

"_No_—!" Her eyes widened, and she leaned down to face him. "Don't sleep!"

His eyes began to flutter, the hollowed blue staring up at her as he smiled.

"_Naruto, don't—_!"

They flickered once more, and closed.

He was smiling.

. 血.

**Author's Note**: Well, I can say that this one is utterly pointless. It wrote itself due to boredom and the crave of angst and mild gore. What's happening? Eh, I dunno—a mission gone wrong, I guess. Is he dead? Eh, I doubt it. Imagine what you'd like, cos' it's not as though these drabbles are related. So for those of you who think it fits—sure, why not, the poor guy is dead.

**Reviews, anyone?**


	24. Childhood

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 024 )**: Childhood  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 幼少 .

One can easily say that the two had a hard childhood.

She remembers watching him after the school bells chimed. Groups of academy students would run out of the classrooms, out into the front with their parents, or perhaps with a group of friends.

She, of course, remained the quiet little rosette who always sat in the back. She remained as the rosette who barely spoke but knew every answer. She remained the rosette who watched everyone from afar.

But she would always see him afterschool and it was always the same.

He would drag his solemn little body over to the oak tree beside the academy building, and onto the isolated swing set. He would sit on it as though it were a bicycle, his forehead leaning onto the rope his hands were gripped upon. And he would just sit there for the rest of the afternoon with a melancholy expression. And no one would talk to him, and the parents would just whisper.

And she would watch from afar, wondering why he was all alone.

He remembers watching her near the staircases of the park area, sitting on the desolated stairway beside the pond. No one would be able to see her unless they walked near, just as he would on his way over to the small bridge during the summer.

He, of course, remained as the blond who nobody talked to. He remained as the blond who always scowled. He remained as the blond the adults knew of as a monster.

But she was always on the staircase when he walked to the pond.

She was always huddled up into a small ball with her rosy locks curtaining over her head. Her body would tremble, and when her head would rise from her arms, his tiny little heart would snap at the view of such pretty, big eyes—the color of a light jade—clouding behind the streams of thick tears dragging down her cheeks. He would wonder why such a pretty little girl was always crying, and why she always hid her cute little face behind her short locks of hair. And no one would notice except for him when he walked to the pond, and only the tree leaves would rustle.

And he would watch from afar, wondering why she was all alone.

Both knew they were isolated, disliked little academy students.

One was a monster, and the other was a shy little ghost.

One always hid his feelings behind a scowl, the other with her pink hair over her big eyes.

One refused to answer any questions on the board, and the other knew all the answers but only kept them to herself.

One sat on a swing until the evening claimed dominance over the sun, and the other would sit at the park until it grew dark enough to see the village lights.

But as a year in the academy passed, both remember the differences.

She remembers when he grew into the class clown, making jokes and sneaking out of class with his friends. He was always laughing and he never did his work. He didn't always sit on his swing afterschool anymore, and he competed mentally with the silent little boy she had grown attracted to. He didn't always scowl and he wasn't always alone.

She remembers learning his name: Uzumaki Naruto.

And she can't forget the day he began calling her Sakura-chan, after handing her a cherry blossom with a cheeky smile.

He remembers seeing her walk into class one day and feeling as though Kami had sent him an angel. It was the first time he clearly saw her face—for her hair was held back with a pretty red ribbon—and the first time he was sure he knew what love meant—no matter what naïve little thoughts still remained in his seven year old mind. Her eyes were big and bright, and he can still remember the shy smile she held. She didn't always sit at the park afterschool anymore, and she had a new best friend in the girl who spoke to the whole class with ease. She didn't hide her face anymore, and she wasn't always alone.

He remembers the first time he heard her name: Haruno Sakura.

And he can't forget the day he first called her Sakura-chan, after handing her a cherry blossom to declare his childish love.

Both had a rough beginning, and both were alone at the start of their childhood.

But in the end, even as a broken team, they were both inseparable.

No longer were they ever alone.

. 幼少 .

**Author's Note**: Here's a bittersweet little fic for ya. I liked it. A taste of a loyal friendship, don'cha think? And honestly, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed that they had horrible childhoods, along with a lot of the other Konoha Eleven, eh? Plus, it was cute explaining Naruto's instant little crush and Sakura's curiosity. Oh, and thank you guys for the support. You make me smile (:

**How 'bout you make me smile s'more? Go on, click it.**


	25. Needles

**R****ated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.  
. . .

**Theme ( 025 )**: Needles  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 針.

See, I've never liked the hospital. With all honesty, I can easily say that I hate it. I absolutely _hate _it.

They have nasty-ass food, the place is always brought down with all these plain colors and silent rooms, they make you wear nothing but that paper dress thing—which gives you uncomfortable drafts—and their beds are stiff, and the rooms smell like that damned thing they inject you with to put your limbs to sleep, and—OH—_they have needles_!

Did I mention how they _stab _you with those damned needles? Kami, those things are worse than some baby coming at you with a knife! And trust me, back as a genin, I had to babysit a toddler who always got a hand on my kunai when I'd take a nap! So, I know how scary that is!

The only good thing about the hospital is that unless she's busy, Sakura-chan gets to tend to my wounds, and more importantly, _me_! You know, that's the best thing in the world since I get special treatments sometimes, considering how I'm her teammate and all.

And if it's Sakura-chan taking me under her care, she doesn't make me strip down into those paper suit things—she actually lets me stay in a pair of old training sweats. And she breaks the rules sometimes, too.

Like, instead of that stupid old jello they serve, she sneaks me a ramen cup or two! Sakura-chan knows me so well. And she lets me come out if it happens to be a slow day, and if my wounds aren't sever. She lets me help her on those days too, since she mostly has paperwork to do.

But it's not all rule breaking with her, though. She still makes me stay the required days, and she still makes me sleep at a hospital curfew, and she still comes at me with needles.

I hate needles. I really do.

I would rather have Sakura-chan stitch me without numbing my nerves first, and I'd rather not get those stupid vaccines.

But really, if it's Sakura-chan with a needle, I'll suck it up.

But only 'cause it's Sakura-chan.

. 針.

**Author's Note**: Um, HAPPY NEW YEARS. I'm hella late. Hahah, sorry guys! I was tending to my story, Umbrella ( which some of you may or may not know ) and I was also busy for most of the week, as well. This chapter is totally irrelevant to anything with New Year, and I whipped it up outta nowhere. Anyways, yeah. Naruto hates needles and hospitals :D Are you with me? Cos' I hate those hospital robes or whatever the hell you call 'em.

**Go on, click it!**


	26. Pride

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 026 ) **: Pride  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 誇り.

Upon entering the new village, while on a mission, of course, Naruto held one of the widest grins he had ever possessed. Why—only Kami knew, and Sakura did not. Neither did Yamato, and neither did Sai.

It was not until Naruto dragged the rosette onto the balcony of their inn, and that he helped her onto the railing with him. And she stood, hesitantly deciding whether to step back down or to push the dunce off, first.

He was being odd, again.

"No, Sakura-chan," he whined, grabbing onto her wrist, "wait, look at how many villagers there are!"

She stared down, watching as some helpless pedestrians stared up at the two as though they had lost their minds; obviously, this was not normal behavior coming from a fellow villager in this small little town.

Her wrist snapped away, "Naruto, people are staring! Get down!"

Within an attempt to bend down to safely jump back onto the balcony, she restrained a screech when she felt her balance teeter. Broad hands clung onto her, both she and Naruto still on the railing as he clutched her to him possessively.

"Oi," his obnoxious voice rang loud into the air, "everyone! You see this?"

Villagers gasped, some looking alarmed at what the blond was planning to do with the helpless-looking woman held to his side. Some wondered why they weren't falling, others panicked, preparing for a body to come flying at them. Naruto felt smug. The chakra radiating at the soles of his feet kept them in place, of course!

"This here is Sakura-chan!" Sakura felt her jaw drop. "Sakura-chan is mine, ya got'it?" He chuckled, his voice booming louder. "You'll never find another like her! She's everything you can imagine! She's smart, she's pretty, she's the best medical nin next to the Hokage, she can probably break half of your buildings with her pinkie—"

"Naruto!" She felt her face flush, and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut to shield her view from the preposterous looks and commotion coming from the villagers.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Put me down before I break _you_—with my _fist_!"

"And you know what else," completely ignoring her threat, Naruto only raised his voice louder, turning back to stare down at the hundreds of bodies. "She's the only woman in all of Nippon that I will _ever_ set my eyes upon!"

Naruto ended up bloodied, flat on the ground, surrounded by a circle of villagers.

. 誇り.

**Author's Note**: See, this is why I despise school, aside from the fact that it gives me work and makes me worry about semester grades. Look at how long I have to wait 'til I can finally update! And my inbox is much too lonely : Not to mention how little sleep I get ( but that's normal . . . )! On the other hand, this little drabble came to me when I finished my useless homework. It's completely pointless and random. xD

**Yvette wishes her inbox wasn't so empty in the morning.**


	27. Morning

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 027 ) **: Morning  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 午前.

First thing that came to me was the sunlight, then it was the chill of the breeze around us. There was no longer a campfire, I felt nothing _near_ warmth; I saw nothing but pine and bush, day old charcoal in the pit I watched the fire burn in the previous night and then nothing but the ground with shrubby grass.

I restrained a groan and huddled into a tighter position in my sleeping bag, trying to keep my body from the cold.

I heard a ruffle beside me, _behind_ me, and I stopped.

_Oh_, my mind suddenly decided to blink and begin to process again, _that's right—it's just Naruto._

I ignored the shuffling and closed my eyes. I was still tired, and it wasn't as though we had anything to do for the next few hours. It was still early—judging from the hue the daylight gave off—and we were traveling back home, not to another village miles from Konohagakure; just enough time to keep resting.

Within what I would say, five minutes—maybe three—I gave up and opened my eyes again. Damned drowsiness had been slapped right out of my eyes and consciousness.

So there I laid, grumbling mentally to myself, wishing for once that I was like Naruto and could simply roll over and drift off into sleep in less than a snap of two fingers.

Speaking of the idiot, he was probably still sleeping, even though I heard him squirm a few minutes ago.

I decided to roll onto my back, eyes closed in determination. I held my arms to my stomach, relaxing my every limb in attempt to stay content in the warmth of my sleeping bag. After I heard a bird squawk obnoxiously in the distance, my eyes shot open, venomously glaring at the gathering of branches shielding the skies above.

With another turn, this time onto my left, I closed my eyes. They quickly shot back open after double taking the sudden image that came into view a millisecond before they revealed nothing but darkness.

Naruto, laying to his side with his head propped onto a palm, his elbow supporting the weight. And a smile, and half-lidded eyes.

I felt my brows furrow, and my expression scowl.

"Mornin', Sakura-chan," he nearly whispered, his voice still husky from underuse in the past six to eight hours.

I shifted my view, "do you know how uncomfortable it is to wake up to someone staring at you?"

He chuckled. "No, as a matter of fact, I don't."

I felt a pout replace my scowl, and this was only because he didn't take the hint and look away. He just kept staring, and I was growing self-conscious.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"It's rude."

Reluctantly, I raised my gaze back into his. He still smiled, and finally he gave a drowsy blink and yawn before collapsing the weight of his torso into his sleeping bag. With his head resting atop of his arms, he sighed and restored the small smirk.

"I don't see how it's rude, Sakura-chan."

Before I could retort with logic, he cut me off.

"First thing in the morning is when you reach your highest peak of beauty. Can't help but want to witness it, you know—witness Sakura-chan in an all natural state."

By this point, I was shamefully blushing. And it was a blush so defined that I could easily blend with my sleeping bag if I increased the shade by just one tone.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Go back to sleep."

. 午前.

**Author's Note**: Bon weekend, my dearests :D Thank goodness, _finally_. I swear, I just want to hibernate. I just wanna sleep for a few months, and refresh myself. Oh well. Anyways, today my friend fell asleep in class. She dozed off, and she awoke to Ironside-sensei staring at her. Beautiful sight, hahah. He didn't mind, though. And thank you, guys. My inbox wasn't so lonely anymore after Chapter 26.

**Yvette's inbox would appreciate some more company.**


	28. Chivalry

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 028 )**: Chivalry  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 騎士道.

Despite his violent splat on the ground earlier that day, he still ignored the obvious warning to behave himself.

After all, she concluded this quite well when her flustered shuns did no good to repel the blond from following her around the inn, from calling out her name gleefully—not that was even out of the normal—and from keeping him from embarrassing her any further. She did not know what had gotten into his dunceish little mind, and she did not know why he was going around flaunting her like a prized doll.

Yamato calmly warned her not to end up murdering him by the end of the day, as they needed him to continue and complete their mission, and they also needed him to report back to Konohagakure successfully.

Sai bluntly explained that it was a burst of sudden display of affection—mentioning that he read this in his currently obnoxious book: _Displays of Affection – Vol. 3_—and that she was doing exactly what chapter fourteen decoded: showing her own affection in a string of violence and denial.

Sai wound up with a black eye, preventing him from reading any further for the remainder of the day, and also to explain in her _own _way that he was stupid.

At the start of the first hour or so of the evening, Sakura escaped into the lounge entrance of the inn, clearly in need of a little sake to flush away the events Naruto put her through so far.

Pronouncing her in front of the entire Soot Village atop of a dammed inn balcony, grabbing her to him when an '_attractive villager not worthy of his Sakura-chan' _simply glanced over to view the unfamiliar faces walking around the village; proclaiming that she needed him to watch over her as they remained in the village because there were '_lechers similar to Ero-senin just waiting for her to turn a desolated corner_', instantly bursting out to staring villagers, '_isn't my Sakura-chan the best thing that's ever come into your village?', _and more importantly, calling her _his _Sakura-chan publicly.

She was not _anybody's_ Sakura-chan, nor anybody's _property_.

Oh, she was at the point of exhaustion, and Yamato was right: Naruto had too many scrapes and bruises on his cheeks, too many dents on his arm from the sudden sinking of her nails when she would fling him across the village in one grab, and a few too many scars from her previous violence nearly one year ago, already.

Making her way down to a local bar across the street, she frowned mildly at the villagers who immediately recognized the infamously promoted rosette. They only glanced, some smiled, while others whispered.

She wanted to leave this town this very instant.

With a single stride into the shadowy pub, she came into contact with a blond readying himself to leave—and he had a paper bag in hand. She paused, and he grinned.

"Sakura-chan!"

Was there no peace in this town?

She winced, the customers flinching at the sudden burst of energy from the blond. The bartender raised a brow, and Sakura deadpanned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Running an errand, of course!"

Sakura frowned. "Yamato-sensei could have just gone to the inn bar." She popped a few thought bubbles, "unless you found yourself a friend or a job for the evening."

"I'm running an errand for _you_, Sakura-chan!" The paper bag crumpled as he reached in and with a clank, pulled out one of two sake bottles. "The guy at the inn said that they hold the best fruit flavored sake in this place here—_your favorite_!"

Sakura's frown softened into a line, and some of the women began to whisper over to the men beside them.

"Why aren't you like him? He's such a gentleman!"

"Oh, what I would give for a man with such chivalry."

"Lucky woman, she should appreciate what she has."

Naruto ignored the whispers, as did Sakura, who took the liberty as to having him lead her outside, across the pathway back over to their inn. She followed beside him, silently allowing him to open the door for her.

Before she knew it, Naruto pranced over to the cabinets of the small living area in-between their rooms, bringing back a sake glass for her. He popped the cork of one bottle, pouring her a pale liquid with an instant aroma of tangy fruit. With a sincere grin, he handed her the glass when she walked out of her room with a slam of the screen.

It took her a second or two to process his action, but she accepted it. Her eyes glanced at the scrape beneath his eye, left on the apple of his cheek. She concluded that this was from the fall he had taken earlier that day.

She subconsciously raised her free hand, her finger inching him closer. He stared at her with wonder when she cupped his cheek, a glow of soothing chakra emitting over the scrape and healing the pink bordering the wound. She retreated her hand, glancing down at the glass in her hands for a sip.

An overly flattering Naruto took a bit of getting used to.

Nevertheless, she supposed that whatever the reason might have been, he meant no harm.

. 騎士道.

**Author's Note**: Well, looks like I left Chapter 26 screaming sequel for some, so here you are. Like it or not, it's what I came up with. Heh, personally, I liked it.

**Attention: **I'll be having a little deal for the 100th reviewer. So, just cos' I feel like it, reviewers, look and check before you review to see if you get the lucky 100th spot. If you do, leave your review with a one worded theme you would like me to do for Chapter 30. It can be as simple or as complex as you'd like, ranging from Cookie all the way to Serendipity; with all due respect, I prefer a good ol' challenge, but it's up to you (;

I will very well dedicate the chapter to you if it happens to be a theme you specifically request.

Oh, and be sure to leave the type of flavor you would like it to be ~ Example's: sweet would be fluff, spicy is smut, bitter is angst, bittersweet is hurt and comfort, sour is humor, etc.

**It doesn't matter if you're 100th or not; you may still leave a theme if you'd like, and I'll be glad to whip something up during something that gives me writers block. So, feel free to request if you want to see a specific theme (:**

_**Requests will be accepted for a limited time only, so take advantage of it before I call them all off ~**_


	29. Moisturize

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 029 )**: Moisturize  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 潤い.

Sakura huffed, collapsing against a tree while Naruto plopped onto the ground like a ragdoll. Both were regaining their breath after a long sparring session, and both were shining with sweat thanks to both the summer day and the action they went through.

Eventually, Sakura wound up on her belly facing Naruto, who lazily basked in the sunrays with his forehead protector now off. He gave her a squinted grin, his arm landing over his face as he leaned his head back to face her. He reached for one of her ungloved hands, his own molding it in-between to feel every fold and fine line, and finger.

She gave a light snort, snatching it away from his possession. She gripped it into a fist, propping her chin onto her arms as one of her legs swung behind her.

"Sakura-cha~an." Naruto whined, reaching his arms over his head to pull at her arm, "give it back."

"No."

"Why not?" He squeezed his eyes shut to veil himself from the blinding rays.

"I don't like people looking at my hands. I don't like them."

His body quickly overturned, mimicking her own. He looked at her with an unconvinced smile.

"Why wouldn't you like your hands?"

Her head rose and she reach for one of the arms supporting his weight. As he smashed lightly onto the grass, she cautiously unfolded his fingers to give view of his broad, tanned hand. A lean finger poked at it.

"See, your hands are magnificently soft."

He noted that she was barely touching his hand with anything other than a finger.

"What's your point, Sakura-chan?"

She retreated her own hand, examining both to herself as Naruto watched over the blades of grass.

"Your hands are softer than even Ino's. And you have male hands, too." Her jade irises glided back and forth, as she looked at her small, defined hands. "Mine are full of blisters, they're beyond calloused, and they're rough. They're anything _but_ soft."

Naruto scoffed, chuckling as he reached for both of her hands this time. His hands engulfed them, his fingers lacing them together, their palms grazing against one another. The only difference was the significantly obvious length of their palms and fingers.

Naruto's hands were tanned, well formed, warm, and as Sakura said, soft. Sakura's hands were small and lean, the coloring not nearly as tan as Naruto's, both her palm and fingers long, and her palms were, as Sakura had said as well, calloused.

"I think your hands are cute, Sakura-chan."

"_I think your idea of cute is absent minded_."

She tried to bring her hands back, but he tightened his grip. She frowned, and he only lengthened his grin.

"Your hands are only rough 'cause of the type of work and training you go through, Sakura-chan. I'll tell you my secret, if you want. My hands wouldn't be so soft if it weren't for it."

Sakura sighed, blinking nonchalantly.

He chuckled, continuing.

"Petroleum jelly is great for cuts and for dry skin."

"You use petroleum jelly?"

"Shizune gave me a jar once when I came in for some stitching. The stuff gets all over when you're trying to spread it onto a cut nearly six inches long."

With a shake of her head, she relaxed her arms, allowing Naruto to mess with her hands freely like a child.

"I'll have to try some myself, then."

"You don't need any."

Not even bothering to raise her head to look up at him, she allowed her consciousness to slip as the motions of his hands soothed her.

"Why?"

"Well, because I like your hands just the way they are. Gives you a hint of _Sakura-chan._"

. 潤い.

**Author's Note**: I could easily make a oneshot out of this, so I simply cut it at that point to prevent myself from rambling. Heh. I thought it would be nice for her to have calloused hands. It fits her.

**Attention: **I'll be having a little deal for the 100th reviewer. So, just cos' I feel like it, reviewers, look and check before you review to see if you get the lucky 100th spot. If you do, leave your review along with a one worded theme you would like me to do for Chapter 30. It can be as simple or as complex as you'd like, ranging from Cookie all the way to Serendipity; with all due respect, I prefer a good ol' challenge, but it's up to you (;

I will very well dedicate the chapter to you if it happens to be a theme you specifically request.

Oh, and be sure to leave the type of flavor you would like it to be ~ Example's: sweet would be fluff, spicy is smut, bitter is angst, bittersweet is hurt and comfort, sour is humor, etc.

**It doesn't matter if you're 100th or not; you may still leave a theme if you'd like, and I'll be glad to whip something up during something that gives me writers block. So, feel free to request if you want to see a specific theme (:**

_**Requests will be accepted for a limited time only, so take advantage of it before I call them all off ~**_


	30. Dango

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 030 )**: Dango  
: _alcarazpaaants_

**Dedicated to**: tosakuai

. 団子.

"Kami," she bundled her scarf over her neck until it looked like nothing but a black neck brace, and her hands—gloved—shoved into her coat pockets. "This is unbearable!"

Naruto chuckled, glancing up at the sky before looking back at the trembling rosette.

"You're really _that_ cold, Sakura-chan?"

"_Yes!"_She practically barked at him as she buried her face into the fluffy fabrics around her neck. "Aren't you?"

"I had ramen before I stopped by the hospital." He gave her a smug little smirk, "and I make sure to chow down while it's piping hot." His arms pulled out in front of him, and she studied the tar colored coat he wore. "Plus this thing is super warm!"

As he guided his teammate down their usual road to her apartments, he sparked an idea when his nose picked up a familiar scent. His head snapped towards her with a triumphant grin.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! How does some dango sound, right about now? Dango and red bean soup!"

Sakura rose a brow, considering the offer. Before she could properly respond, he grabbed her arm and steered her towards a corner with a usual line of villagers and children. Normally the line would swarm around, Anko pounding through the line like nothing. However, today, there was no sign of Anko; for the very least, they would still have a chance to purchase a saucer of dango, or two. On the other hand, villagers were greedy on cold days when it came to a nice serving of dango and steaming red bean soup.

"Some dango sounds really good right about now . . ." She shivered again, scowling at the snow around them. "I don't understand how you aren't wearing any gloves."

"Why would I need gloves, Sakura-chan?"

"I hope you get a case of frostbite, just so you know how I feel right now."

"Sakura-chan, if you're really that cold I would be more than happy to—"

"Are you staying over at my apartment for a while, again?"

"Would you_ like_ me to stay?"

"I'm asking _you_, Naruto. If you are, I'm buying double the firewood." She pouted, stumbling forward as the line moved a person or two forward. "If there isn't any soup left, I'm going to—"

She was interrupted with an abrupt grab at her torso, the next thing coming into her consciousness being the firm grip Naruto held upon her. She flicked her irises up, viewing Naruto, who hunched his chin atop of her head with a pout of his own. His brow furrowed, and it was almost as though he saw nothing of the sudden action he pulled. He simply stared ahead.

With a quick threading of her brows, she felt her cheeks flush while she pulled on a frown.

"What're you doing? Let go—"

"You're cold, right?" He didn't bother to look at her. "Well, Sakura-chan, I might as well keep you warm."

She quickly pried away his arms, moving to the side of the cart in haste while trying to check for the remainders of dango—and not to mention escape his clutches. Naruto stepped forward as he stashed away Gama-chan, handing the old man an exchange of coins and a bill.

"Two chadango, Jii-san!" He grinned, the old man returning it with a toothless smile.

"I'm sorry, we only have one remaining dango skewer; mitarashi. We're all out of rice flour until my wife gets back from her run to the market."

"I'll take it! Got any red bean soup?"

The man glanced over to the large pot beside the grill counter, nodding momentarily before smiling again.

"Sure do." He handed Naruto a cup of the soup, as well as his change and the dango. "The lass looks beyond cold; just look at how pink her cheeks are becoming!"

"Heh, it's fine. We're stopping by for firewood!"

"Is that so? Well then, keep warm."

With a wave, Naruto skidded towards Sakura, who was busy staring at the ground while hugging her arms together. He softened his expression, carefully holding out the cup of steaming soup.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan. This should warm you up at least a little."

She looked up, gently taking the cup before noting the single skewer of dango.

"You only got one?"

"They ran out. Here, take a bite while it's still hot!" He grinned wider, holding out the skewer of glazed dango. "Say, 'ah', Sakura-chan!"

She gave him a preposterous look, her cheeks flushing darker. People were staring!

"Get that away from me! _You_ take a bite!"

"Sakura-chan!" He pressured on, "take a bite!"

Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and bit off one of the sweet pearls from the skewer. It was amazingly sweet, but nothing too overwhelming. Not to mention the chewy texture and warmth. With a sip of the soup in her hands, she sighed, finally on the road to content.

"See, I told you you'd feel warmer!"

She looked away as they started back on their road to the market, this time for firewood.

"Take the rest for yourself. I'm fine with just the soup."

"Sakura-chan, if you don't want if for yourself, we're _sharing_."

"Take it for yourself, it's fine."

"Take another bite!"

"No, it's okay—"

"Go on, Sakura-chan!"

"_Naruto_!"

She backed away from the skewer pointing directly at her, the red bean soup flowing onto her from the sudden dodge. With a mildly soaked coat and set of gloves Sakura stared as Naruto backed away with horror.

He laughed sheepishly, almost cursing himself for laughing at all.

"A-ah, Sakura-chan . . . I didn't—um—at least you can be a little warmer!"She walked towards him dangerously. "Sakura . . . chan?"

With a shriek, Naruto fell into the snow with a skewer at the point of piercing his neck.

. 団子.

**Author's Note**: I updated really late ( or at least, I think so ). It's nearing the very end of the semester and all of my sensei are at the point of throwing tests and projects at me. No other excuse except for the fact that I haven't had time to even _think_ about anything besides school. Super sad.

Anyways, everyone who has reviewed with a request, or is planning to make a request, please be patient~ The requests will flow in before you know it! Just give this damned semester some time to buzz off.

And tosakuai, I hope you liked it (;

**Yvette's inbox is such a loner during the end of the semester.**


	31. Greed

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 031 )**: Greed  
: _alcarazpaaants_

**Dedicated to**: EvansXAlbarn

. 欲.

Sometimes, Naruto makes it hard for me to get by easily. Take visiting a town, or meeting a new person ( _preferably male in this case_ ).

If there's anything that goes on with that idiot, it's keeping me under his watch no matter what. Honestly, doesn't he think that I, of _all_ people, can keep myself in one piece?

I sure think I can.

Here comes the example of meeting a male between the ages of around sixteen to about twenty-something—near our age. Anyone of the male sex that approaches me gets an automatic, "Oi, _teme_, I see you staring at _my_ Sakura-chan. Get your grubby self away from her before I stab you with my chopsticks! Ichiraku has _plenty_ more for me to spare if you won't go down!"

We're eighteen, and even with that he protects me against _children_! Mindless, _naïve_ little _academy_ students! I can't even name how many times I've beat him to a pulp for threatening the little kids for even laying an eye in our direction. There's something wrong with him, for that.

During trips to villages or little towns, he keeps me close to his side—so close that I can feel him breathe! Do you know how uncomfortable that is? And no matter how many scars or bruises, he doesn't back off!

_The nerve_.

Or even if our _friends_ decide to speak to me or even borrow me for something—he quickly denies! I do not belong to him and that's something I have a lot of trouble pounding into his head.

Teammate or not, I suppose he lets himself get ahead of everything so much that he won't share me with anyone, or any_thing_, for that matter! It's almost as though he treats me like some materialistic item only he can lay his eyes on, and only come into contact with.

Kami.

How greedy can the dumbass get?

. 欲.

**Author's Note**: lol, I dunno. This one came out from the back of my mind. What'cha think~? For EvansXAlbarn ;)

**Go on, click it.**


	32. Gambling

**The following chapter has been rated Mature for language, sexuality, alcohol usage, and suggestive themes. Viewer discretion is advised.  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the FanFiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 032 )**: Gambling  
: _alcarazpaaants_

**Dedicated to**: pink-cherry-005

. 賭博 .

"Hit me."

Sakura watched as Naruto flicked a card towards her before she quickly pinched it into her hand with its companions. Her eyes scanned at the four cards fanning in her palm. She nodded inwardly, glancing back up at the blond taking a sip of his sake. He slammed his cup back down, his eyes staring into her own as he smirked.

With a wave of her hand over her cards, Sakura grabbed at her own sake, taking another full shot. Naruto chuckled, taking a card into his own hand.

He chuckled louder.

Sakura slammed her glass down, her eyes glaring up at Naruto as he watched her with half-lidded eyes. His eyes flicked back and forth from his hand of cards, to her. She watched the tint on his cheeks glow, and he slammed the card down onto the table.

"Blackjack, _Sakura-chan_," easily cooed out in a husky voice. "You lose. Again."

Sakura fumed as he poured another shot of sake for her, to which she quickly chugged down with a tilt back of her head. Her eyes dulled as she grit her teeth at the blond practically dancing in his seat. His grin grew wider, and his brow raised.

"Go on, what are you waiting for, Sakura-chan?" He leaned in, leering his gaze up at her.

With a curse, she slid her chair back, her fingers pinching at the fabrics of her skirt before they slid it down her legs. She rose a bare leg to fully slide it off, and Naruto simply watched in amusement—Sakura still mildly sober enough to feel the shame coming upon her.

Of course she just had to have been bribed into a twisty little game of Blackjack which suggested drinking down a full shot every time one of them called a stand, or every time they lost. Oh, and also removing one piece of clothing for each loss—much to her despair.

So far, she managed to keep the games long and also win two out of five. In the process, she had only removed her heels and vest. She did, however, have to pay the price a few times by drinking a few shots. And Naruto, who was simply drinking for the hell of it and not just for game purposes, was becoming tipsy.

Maybe even a little more than just tipsy, she suddenly concluded when he cackled another set of words.

"Sakura-chan, you should loosen up a little!" He poured her yet another glass of sake. "We're barely into the game, but you're so serious!"

She sighed, quickly drowning down the pale liquid.

Another four and a half games later, Naruto was shirtless, and Sakura was at the point of inebriation from all of the shots she had quickly been taking in one go. Not to mention how she was now without her hair tied—which she fought with Naruto about including the scrunchy as clothing—and in her fishnet shirt and much to her embarrassment—her red, lacy panties.

With an anxious scale of her nails tapping on the cherry wood of the table, Sakura's mouth pursed.

She slammed her cards down, signaling her surrender.

Naruto gave her a sadistic smile, pouring her a messy glass of sake before watching attentively as she inched her arms around herself to pull of the fishnet. He said not a single word, but rather glanced away bashfully at the voluminous bosom in front of him. Nothing too big, nothing too small, and just the perfect molding.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn, and with a swift grab of her glass she let the sake slip down her throat in a gulp. She felt so vulnerable in nothing but her undergarments—or should she say, _lingerie_ Ino had respectfully gotten her for her birthday. At least she still had her bra on, but the fact that it fitted her chest so well no longer seemed so great at the moment. On the contrary—it made her nervous.

She bit her lip as Naruto slipped her two cards and showed her his own.

"Hit me."

She was not going to lose any further. Oh, no. She would drink all the sake she could handle in one game simply to keep herself shielded with the little it had left.

It wasn't until the near end of the game that she began to grow anxious, and hot, and even a little desperate. The sake was not doing her any good to calm her nerves.

With a not so smooth movement, she accidentally flicked her glass off the corner of the table. Naruto's smile lessened and he proceeded to bend forward to help her grab it back.

Sakura glanced away as she felt her bosom follow her in her brief journey to face the floor and retrieve the glass, and it did Naruto not to well to come directly into contact with it. Visually, that is.

He blinked, quickly shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut to rub them.

Sakura stood, walking reluctantly towards the bar switch of light. Her finger slid it down, dimming their small little gambling room more than it already was. Naruto turned, staring as Sakura slid back into her seat with bleary eyes.

He felt himself grow weary, and thus he waited for her to decide her move.

She smiled, slamming down an eight and a nine.

He gave a sigh and a frown, completing his own pair down for her to see. He glanced up, his frown quickly sewing into a deep grin of malicious pleasure.

She gawked at it in horror.

He had drawn an ace.

She lost.

All she heard was the pouring of yet another glass of sake and the menacing chuckle of her teammate. She wasted no time in feeling her face grow red, her heart beat fast, and bringing her arms over her chest.

Naruto waited patiently, and she bit her lip once again. Was she trying to tempt him, or seduce him, or what?

She gave a shaky exhale, her arms slipping behind her. With a click, her bra slid off her arms and body, and Naruto nearly lost himself more than he already was.

Sakura brought her arms back over her exposed chest, avoiding contact with Naruto as he began to shakily deal another round.

At the near end of this game, Naruto was at the point of murder, just waiting to win, while Sakura was looking as though she were wanting to die. Her arm had remained over her chest, the other holding her cards. It was her turn. Her final turn, that is.

"Naruto, do me a favor and turn down the light."

He almost frowned.

"It's already dim, Sakura-chan. If we turn it down any more, there won't be any light at all."

"Yes there will. Just turn it down all it goes without actually turning it off."

He didn't budge.

"Please?"

With a voice like that, as well as her state of physical being, he sprang out of his seat and towards the light switch. The light barely even remained  
when he tried sliding it down gently.

When he sat back down, his smirk returned, and his free hand wound around the sake bottle, prepared for his final win.

Sakura gave off a frustrated pout, releasing her grip to hide her chest to properly pick out her final two cards. Naruto's eyes widened not only at the astonishing view, but at what she violently slammed onto the table.

One ace, one king.

Blackjack. She won.

"I win! There, I hope you enjoyed yourself because you won't ever be seeing me like this, again!"

Naruto fought for his words, and then shot his eyes down at his palm and table. He glanced back up at her and—_wait a minute_. He double took a glance at the table, and widened his eyes even more.

"Oi!" He looked at the ground, at his palm, and finally at Sakura. "Where's my ace? Where's the ace I faced up at the beginning of our game?"

Sakura gave off a flushed smirk, looking almost insane as she grabbed at the sake bottle in his hand and taking a free swig.

"Sakura-chan! You're such a cheater!"

. 賭博 .

**Author's Note**: This was certainly fun to write. Personally, I really like Blackjack. Super fun. It was a bit of a challenge to put it into words, but it's okay. I had fun, and hopefully you guys liked the dose of spice; it's been a while since I've written something spicy, heh.

Hope you liked it, pink-cherry-005!

**Show Yvette's inbox your enjoyment!**


	33. Time

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 033 )**: Time  
: _alcarazpaaants_

**Dedicated to**: Cess007

. 時間 .

I have no team.

First, he left; he never acknowledged me. This is what I realized the night I begged him to stay, and the night I claimed my feelings for him. He left me limp on a cold bench, paint peeling from the metal bars—unconscious and unaware of the world around me. I didn't know what had become of him, other than he had abandoned his friends and village in one tight, inflexible bundle. I tried to stop him, and I failed. I failed, and like that, our team lost a squad member, and shattered.

Of course, the following day I turned to him—only him because he was my only hope. On that day, the day I begged him to bring him back to me, he revealed the most selfless, pained smile I had ever set my eyes upon. With that smile, memories locked into a string of film, and all I could do was cry.

He set off that exact day with our friends—chosen friends to complete my request.

And when they came back, they were nearly dead—and he was bandaged more than I had ever seen him—this reckless idiot—bandaged. Two were in the infirmary, and two were left with moderate to minor injuries. All for my stupid request; all for their will to bring back a member of Konohagakure—our family; all to bring back a teammate, and a friend.

And while I was happy for their return, when I overheard a negative line of news counteracting my expectations, I nearly crumbled in one. Whilst I made it into the room, I had gathered my thoughts together instantly.

"Next time, we'll bring him back—_together_," I said to him.

Then he left, too.

He left on a journey to become stronger, he told me. I supported him, and whilst he left, I strived to become stronger, too. Because while he kept his promise, to both himself, and I, I wished to keep my own promise.

We're going to bring him back, together, I had told him.

And I've been training—training so hard.

I've always been looked down on, and I've always looked at everyone's back. I've always been weak, and I've been useless.

_I'm not weak. I won't be looked at as weak._

_I will become a medical nin_—that's what I tell myself every night when my muscles ache; when I can taste rust seeping into the corner of my lip.

She's brutal, and she has no tolerance for ninety-nine percent.

All or nothing.

_I'm not useless. I won't be looked at as useless._

I want to become stronger for them, for him, for myself.

He has done so much for me, and all I've ever done was shun. All I've ever done was call him stupid—and I've never acknowledged him for who he really is and for what he really does.

And now that he's gone, I know that he's coming back, but I don't know when and I don't know how.

He's so selfless, putting others, putting _me_, before himself.

Always.

And I've never acknowledged him.

He put his own feelings aside—just for my own sake.

And now, one and a half years later, I have done nothing but think about how stupid and how naïve I am.

I never loved him—I don't know what love is. I don't know the meaning of love, and I don't know if it even exists. I'm not in love, and I've only been blind to the friend who has been there for me no matter what the circumstance.

And now, he's gone, even just for a little while, and now not even my only shawl of comfort and reassurance is here.

When I think, _what if they're gone?_ I can feel myself swell at the thought with nothing but inexistent grief—grief fueled by thoughts of doubt.

I've spent countless nights forcing back tears, rubbing my eyes, and clenching my teeth to hold back screeches of anger—some of pain. I have that stupid portrait, and I always grab at it, stare, and cry.

What is of that portrait no longer exists. I'm alone and I have neither of my teammates.

One is in the middle of somewhere only Kami knows.

The other is on a journey to become stronger.

I don't know when they'll come back, and I don't know if I am truly strong enough to be of some use when they do.

I'm tired of looking at peoples backs, and I'm tired of crying.

But deep down, I know that all I can really do is wait.

Because that is all I can ever do: Wait.

時間 .

**Author's Note**: This one was little bit of a challenge to think up ( cos' I had an idea but realized it wouldn't fit with the theme and flavor ), so, yeah. In the end I suppose I can live with this. Something bitter for ya.

I hope you like it, Cess007 :D

**How about that review?**


	34. Sanctum

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 034 )**: Sanctum  
: _alcarazpaaants_

**Dedicated to**: Aly ( Hot Limit )

. 私室 .

They were the hours where no one lay awake, the very hours in which there was not a single shed of fear, destruction, hatred, violence, and blood. They were in the very middle of nowhere, the path leading its way down the isolated area of the desert. The climate grew motionless, and there was not a single sound other than the sweeping of sand, and the creak of their wagon.

It was only he and Sakura within the wagon as the horse driver sat outside the fabrics blocking the opposing side of within wooden corners with two openings for windows. Moonlight and shadows danced past their silhouettes, just as panels of color would in the cinema.

Their whispering and story counting ceased, and now they only sat on the soft cushions beneath them, with a blanket laid across their knees.

Of course, the silence was nothing awkward – but rather it was soothing. It was a silence that only true friends could share with sheer comfort.

Naruto stared up at the wood above him, watching as the lining of the corners highlighted under the moonlight. Every so often he would glance out the window beside him, the sands and dunes looking a metallic blue beneath the stars.

Beautiful.

He was not startled when he suddenly felt a head plop onto his shoulder. She had been nodding for the past thirty minutes, after all. Finally her consciousness gave way to slumber, and what better pillow to rest upon than Naruto?

Soundless exhales came from her, as well as the rise and fall of her breathing.

With a smile, he pulled the blanket over her in a better cloak, before subconsciously winding an arm around her to keep her close, and warm. He himself leaned on the wall quite comfortably, and he allowed his weary eyes to blink away any drowsiness every so often.

All he could do was smile, listening to the sand wash by just as the waves of the sea; feeling the soft rise and fall of the rosette against him, and watching the shadows crinkle into the wood of their wagon.

Sanctuary.

. 私室 .

**Author's Note**: So, I was coming back with a few friends last night from a great time out at Cheesecake Factory. On our way back, it was real late and in the car no one talked. We just sat there all sleepy and full. I was dozing off and up came this idea. I really liked this one, and I immediately liked Hot Limit's request. I really liked the effect in both my mind when I came up with this, and the final outcome when I actually got it into words.

Any further requests are still welcome; just leave the theme and flavor, or what you would like the flavor to symbolize. Hot Limit wanted "calm" which I turned into, Fresh, so anything is welcome!

Hope you liked it, Aly. :D

**How 'bout that button clicking, eh?**


	35. Wrestle

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 035 )**: Wrestle  
: _alcarazpaaants_

**Dedicated to**: holydemon90

. 組み付く.

It all happened on the couch—Naruto's couch, to be exact.

All she wanted was to watch the news.

That's all, really.

It was raining, most of the power was out, and she had barely come back from a mission. It was slightly more logical to visit Naruto, who was likely still in bed ( due to the rain ), and who also had an old television model with an antenna to tune, unlike her electrical one. Even with the rain, which was probably twiddling with the wires outside, they could probably mess around with the antenna and possibly get a channel or two ( and hopefully a news channel at that ).

Turns out that she caught him right in the middle of a drama – and she honestly didn't expect _Naruto_ of all people to watch drama. Technically, she soon realized, he was _listening_ to a drama – a vocal drama on the small little radio beside his couch. Anything was possible with him, that was for sure.

With a series of knocks, Sakura stepped back when suddenly the door opened with such an aggression that she readied her fist for defense. Naruto's eyes stung with a question of, "_who the hell are you and what the hell do you want_?" as well as the urge to scream. They softened at the look of Sakura, and quickly, he pulled her in, slammed the door, flung himself onto the couch and cradled one of his cushions between his arms.

Sakura stood speechless in the silence of pattering rain, as well as the static emitting from the radio as the voices spoke.

From what Sakura could make out, one the characters were going through some emotional breakdown. This sounded exactly like something Ino would watch . . .

"Um, Naruto," she began, "I was wondering if I could—"

Her eyes widened when he quickly brought his finger to his mouth, which was producing a very absurd _shh!_ at her. Her mouth closed, and she watched as the blond stared at the radio with anxiety, the cracking of the female's trembling voice seeming to rattle his insides. Next came the male voice, who's words would cut off every few seconds.

" . . . _he's your . . . brother—don't you . . . remember?_"

"_N-no, Doctor . . . I don't remember!_"

Naruto's grip on the cushion tightened.

"_But . . . he's the one you have been . . ._"

The tuning suddenly cut off, and Naruto's eyes widened. There was an abrupt rattle of rain and wind outside, to which Naruto cursed out as he pounced for the crank to retune his radio.

"Dammit! _How can she not remember_?" Naruto fiddled with his radio, Sakura slithering bluntly to the table after about a minute or so of nothing but static.

"Naruto, do you mind if I tune the radio onto a news station? I really need to check the—"

"Sure, but right after I find out why this damned woman is lying, Sakura-chan!" He frantically turned the crank, cursing when he recognized the voices but lost the signal. "Stupid weather!"

"_As for tomorrow," _a sudden station said, "_specialists in . . . state that . . . will be having . . . climate." _

"Naruto, quick, tune it back to the station you just passed!"

"_I'm sorry . . . I . . . Doctor—I don't . . ._"

"Dammit, I passed it again!"

"_Konohagakure's forecast . . . includes . . ._"

"There!" Sakura plopped onto her knees beside Naruto on the couch, making a grab at the radio he fumbled with on his lap. "Naruto, just for a second! Go back to—"

He dodged her hands, nearly kneeing her in the face to block her from his precious radio.

With a scowl, Sakura dived further over the couch, clamping her fingers around the radio Naruto held with a steel grip. He pulled left, over the armrest and Sakura pulled back, over the couch.

Naruto looked perplexed, pouting while the rosette furrowed her brow as she attempted to pull the radio into her possession.

"Sakura-chan! I need to find out why she's lying to him! Obviously, she knew damn straight that the bastard is her brother!"

Sakura, who was on her stomach, wound her palm over the side of the radio, her free hand suddenly smacking Naruto in the face as she tried to support her weight. Naruto squirmed his body further over the couch, losing his balance and his possession of the radio to Sakura.

She grinned in triumph, turning the crank back a few stations as she sat up against the large cushion behind her. She gasped when suddenly, Naruto flung himself back atop of the couch, knocking Sakura under him. She clutched the radio, hesitating not a single bit when she raised her knee in attempt to somehow kick him off.

He grit his teeth while he tried to pry her arms away from his radio, neither of the two even bothering to acknowledge their current position.

One of Sakura's calloused hands gripped onto Naruto's arm, pushing him forward with such a force that he had to push back with nearly all his strength.

"Dammit, Naruto! They'll repeat the drama again tonight!"

"No they won't! They'll repeat the _news _later tonight!"

"_And now an instrumental piece from . . ." _

Somehow, Sakura wound up on Naruto's back with a foot shoving his face into the corner of the armrest. With a quick twist, both teammates crashed onto the wooden floors, Naruto now over Sakura in a much more threatening position. He grinned, pulling on the handle of his radio, to which Sakura lunged forward her head to bite his hand.

"_Ow!"_

Sakura flipped their positions, but fell face first when Naruto slid from under her.

With the radio back in his hands, Naruto retreated back onto the couch with his ear straining itself to listen to the sounds of static and random stations.

"_Now, as for . . . tonight . . . we will . . ."_

Sakura pulled herself back up, now annoyed with the upturn of events. With a crack of her knuckles, she flew over the couch, Naruto again pulled the radio from her reach. He succeeded again.

Her landing, however, was enough to stop both of them in their tracks.

With her face slapped onto one of his thighs, and her hand's horrible aim and landing onto his, well, groin, Naruto's eyes widened immediately and the radio he held over his head fell onto the ground.

"_S-sakura-chan_? !"

Face red, Naruto panicked at was to come next.

"_You have . . . diagnosed . . . amnesia . . ."_

Before Naruto could even scream and spit with anger onto the radio ( _what the hell_ did they mean, she was _diagnosed_ with _amnesia_! _No she wasn't!_ ), he fell violently onto the ground with a very angry and flustered rosette, who pummeled him like there was no tomorrow. He could have sworn her fists synced in with the pace of the rain pattering outside his window.

The last he heard was the static of his radio, and the political overviews of villages' miles from Konohagakure.

. 組み付く.

**Author's Note**: Well, I sure had to drive my creativity a bit with this. Most of this was very fun to think up. The "vocal drama" was really just something I made up for the hell of it, cos' some anime have Drama CD's. I made up no names because personally, I dislike adding OC's. So, yeah. Hopefully this fits what you were looking for, holydemon90 :)

Finals are over! YES :D


	36. Split

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 036 )**: Split  
: _alcarazpaaants_

. 分裂 .

Running.

They're running; their legs are streaming past the gravel, past the paths of destruction. They're bleeding; they're hurt. But they're running. Their sight is bleary, their teeth are grit—and they're running.

He's pushing past squad generals, pushing past the injured, and pushing past the innocent. He keeps going, and there is only one goal set in his mind at this very moment.

She's stumbling over fresh corpses', stumbling over the floor grounds, and stumbling over her own legs. She keeps going, and there is only one goal set in her mind at this very moment.

Their chests are heaving, and their legs are crumbling before them. But they can't allow themselves to stop; they keep going.

Throughout the battlefield lies nothing but despair, and nothing but the smell of rust, rotting skin, and salt. There lies a feel of humidity, one equal to the thickness of perspiration in the air. And the sky, the sky is as visible as the sea. But it does not hold beauty.

At one point, she tips forward onto her knees, hands pressed deeply onto her thighs. She's gasping for air, and she's wondering where he is. She's wondering if he came out alive.

At one point, he rams blindly into a ragged corner, body recoiling onto the ground. He's wincing due to his loss of blood, but he's wondering where she is. He's wondering if she saved her own life prior to those in the war.

The nations drag their survivors away from the paths of bloodshed, and they briefly glance at them and ask if they need any assistance. Both shake their head, for they have someone still out there to search for. Someone they have to _know_ is okay.

And so she picks herself up, diving forward towards the eastern cliffs. It's her next stop.

And so he jumps back up, dashing towards the northern range. It's his next stop.

Through the dust and bodies, she sees a spark of blond rippling in the dryness of the air. He sees a faint rosiness bouncing towards his direction.

In an exchange of names, names yelled out to their fullest potential, their bodies clash.

She's alive.

He made it.

And once again, they are reunited.

. 分裂 .

**Author's Note**: Fear not, Yvette is alive! I realize that it has nearly been a month. I got caught up with God knows what, and then school. School has gotten on my bad side the entire beginning of the semester; therefore, my stories die down with me. My updates will be more frequent again, though. So, I'm sorry for the delay of time, but I am back! As for requests, I'm putting them off as of now. The time for requests will come again soon enough.

This outlook on how I displayed the closure of the currant war raging in the manga ( yes, mild spoiler; best be shutting your eyes . . . ) is practically irrational and not possibly as epic, I know. But for the most part I needed a background for this drabble, and this is what came up.

_**Yvette's back! Show her some love, eh?**_


	37. Maintain

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 037 )**: Maintain  
: _Sincerely – Yvette_

. 維持 .

"Sakura-chan," he said one evening when they came trotting out of the bathing houses.

"Hm?" replied Sakura as she combed her fingers through her damp strands of hair. She eyed the blond, noting the interest he showed as she eased every strand from the other. Giving her hair a flip back, she allowed it to curtain above her shoulders naturally.

"Sakura-chan, shouldn't your hair be longer by now?" he scrunched his brows together, examining the multilayered strands that poked out from the crown of Sakura's head. "You cut it nearly four years ago, and I'm starting to think my eyes are messing with me! Some pieces are shorter than I last remember!"

Sakura's expression flattened, and the grip on the bin she held under her arm grew firm, readying for a thrash.

"Is there something _wrong _with my short hair, Naruto?" She smiled, her words seething out venomously. "If there is, _please _say so."

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" He flinched, subconsciously expecting a blow at his skull. "I mean, it looks nice—but I'm just wondering why you never grew it out again . . ."

When Sakura's brow evened out with its opposing, he eased himself back to normal.

"Well," she began, her smile growing nostalgic. "You wanna know why I even grew it out in the first place?"

Naruto stare at her curiously. She continued.

"It was back when we were still in the academy . . . I heard that, um, that Sasuke liked girls with long hair . . ."

Naruto felt his spirit drop, but he allowed Sakura to continue.

"Of course, I was naïve back then, so I grew it out and rivaled against Ino." She paused, shaking her head in amusement. "It was really hard to maintain since it got to the point of growing past my waistline. It got in the way of training, too."

He watched her stare forward, recalling their past.

"Then during the chunin exams, when it _really _got in my way, it was a relief, actually, when I chopped more than half of it off." She turned to him. "I kinda liked it . . ."

Naruto nodded.

"I grew it out again, though, while you were gone with Jiraiya. But after about half a year, I decided to go back to my short hair. I got it layered and short—and I've stuck with it ever since." She smiled, reaching up to rake through her hair. "It's still lush, and even better, it doesn't get in my way."

Seeing her look content, Naruto grinned.

"It suits you much better, Sakura-chan."

Her attention was to him, now.

"I like girls with short hair."

. 維持 .

**Author's Note**: I got this idea little while ago. I thought it was cute, actually. Can you picture Sakura-chan's expression in the end? ;)

( and yes, I decided it was time for a new Penname. For now on, I am known as: _Sincerely – Yvette_. )

_**Naruto prefers short hair. Yvette's mailbox prefers reviews.**_


	38. Ramen

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality. **  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 038 )**: Ramen  
: _Sincerely – Yvette_

. ラーメン .

"But, _Sakura-cha~an_!"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"I said, no."

"You've gotta let me—"

"_No_!"

Sakura stared at the _single_ instant-ramen cup and chopsticks, as well as her very persistent, annoying teammate. Her very forgetful, damned _stupid_ teammate.

If it wasn't enough that they were both _hungry_ – hungrier than hungry – they only had _one_ set chopsticks. She would be sure to knock him senseless as soon as they found out how to share properly. As hungry as she was, though, Sakura was not cruel enough to take advantage of the selfless blond and eat his idea of a divine cuisine right in front of him.

But she wasn't stupid, either. No way in hell was she going to let him feed her.

"Sakura-chan! It's my gratitude for the time you fed me at Ichiraku when I couldn't use my hand!"

"I'm not disabled. I can very well feed myself, Naruto. Now hand me those chopsticks!"

"But I want to! C'mon," he said, his voice getting relatively sly, his eyes narrowing. "No one's _watching_."

Quickly, the smug look on his face faded when Sakura glared at him, snapping forward for the chopsticks. When he leaned back to dodge her, she forced back an angry scream with a growl.

"Naruto, _I'm warning you_."

"Sakura-chan, just let me do it. The faster you agree, the faster we get to eat!"

Maybe she wasn't cruel enough to eat in front of him – but she _was_, however, mean enough to threaten him.

"The faster _you _agree the less pain you'll be in."

He smiled, pissing her off even more when he dipped the chopsticks into the ramen – coiling out a clump of noodles.

"Just once?"

Sakura huffed, gritting her teeth whilst she crossed her arms. The grumble her stomach gave off was enough to make her give in.

"Once. Once, _you hear me_? _Once_!"

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, he nearly squealed with glee, blowing off the steam. Instantly, her cheeks flushed as Naruto inched closer with the ramen cup in hand.

"Say '_aah_', Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, _you better_—"

He didn't necessarily _shove_ it into her mouth – but either way, Naruto looked relatively proud with himself. Both because he got his way (_again_ ) and because he managed to silence her bickering.

Besides, he knew she liked it, deep, _deep_ down.

. ラーメン .

**Author's Note**: Good morning! ( or afternoon, or evening if the Time Zone varies ) I forgot I even saved this. I wrote it back a few weeks ago after finals ended. I thought it was just so cute, and I was proud of myself for thinking of the idea. When I found it yesterday, automatically I thought: "And I haven't posted this _why_?"

_**Leave me something to look forward to read during boring lectures today :D**_


	39. Scroll

**Rated T for language, alcohol use, suggestive themes, and any possible sexuality.**  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the Fanfiction you are currently reading.

**Theme ( 039 )**: Scroll  
: _Sincerely – Yvette_

***ATTENTION READERS: Yvette speaking. You may or may not have heard about the current situation with the story upload/editor and the search engine. I have no clear idea why this is happening, however, I have been trying to update all of my running stories for the past two weeks and have failed because of a site error that many are facing right at this moment. I finally found a loophole to update this chapter after searching through information, and I would like to warn many of you about any future update delays. Until this error is fixed, many authors and readers, including myself, will have to bear with this horrid mishap.**

**I cannot begin to explain how devastated I was to run into this problem. And on the night I finished this chapter too. I apologize so much to you all, and I will try my very best to upload through any loopholes through this that I can. ATTENTION READERS***

. 巻き物 .

Ero-sennin is snoring right now . . . and this inn smells like cigarettes. And booze. It's cramped, and it's summertime so the damned place is musky too. He's passed out, so I guess that explains why he's mumbling every now and then.

I don't even know where this geezer even said we were going this week.

I'm a little glad that this lamp even works.

He left his scrolls unguarded, and luckily, this one is still blank.

_Heh, sorry old man. I'm wasting your ink. _

There's no one to talk to so there's no choice but to write down my thoughts.

It's been about a year since I left Konoha. Or something like that. Things are going well, and I'm sure that I'm getting stronger already! Training with Ero-sennin isn't as boring as I thought it would be, since he doesn't go easy like he used to.

I'm so pissed though!

My forehead protector has gotten so worn out over the past few months, and just two days ago the fabric finally gave out! Ero-sennin said we'd get it fixed, but I feel so naked without it! Thankfully, I've gotten more control of my Rasengan. I've been trying to enhance it into something more, well, more Naruto.

Oh! And that research Ero-sennin always does isn't as useless after all! Thanks to a recent pub we went to, I was able to make a new version of my Oiroke no Jutsu! Ah, I can't wait to show Konohamaru!

Everything has been fine, I guess. I miss everyone though. The food chains around here aren't as tasty as Ichiraku, and I haven't had a mission in so long.

And then, I can't even begin with Sakura-chan . . .

There's just so much to think about with the time we have on this journey. And sometimes Sakura-chan is _all_ I can think about.

Once, when we were passing by the Tea Country, I remember we had to camp out for the night. There was a waterfall by the herb fields, and everything smelled like spice. While Ero-sennin finally drifted off into another session of snores, I was looking up at the stars. It had been a while since I had a moment like that, because everything was so peaceful with the waterfall crashing beside us.

It was so quiet that I just began to think. And I began to wonder how Sakura-chan was doing . . . and I kept reminding myself that I had a promise to work hard for.

Sakura-chan has been part of my motivation lately.

I want her to be happy, and I just can't stand to see her look like she did on that day. I want to see her smile.

I want to make her happy.

I wonder how she's doing right now, and I honestly just wanna go back to Konoha just to see her.

See, lately this time gone has given me this—_feeling_. I don't know what it is, really. But I get it every time Sakura-chan comes up in my head. And it's not that feeling I used to get when I was in the Academy.

It's different.

I can't really explain it in any other words except for the fact that I really, _really_ miss her.

But it's not a sad feeling either. In fact, it's a really _great_ feeling in the pit of my stomach. Almost like the feeling I got once when Ero-sennin and I had to walk across a cliff in order to get onto the only flat ground available.

And then there's a hot feel in my face that I get, and I just can't help but smile sometimes. Ero-sennin calls me crazy, and once he said something _totally_ unbelievable.

He said: "Why are you smiling all of a sudden? Hell, _I've seen that look before_! You look like you're in _love_!"

Crazy old man doesn't know what he's saying.

. 巻き物 .

***ATTENTION READERS: Yvette speaking. You may or may not have heard about the current situation with the story upload/editor and the search engine. I have no clear idea why this is happening, however, I have been trying to update all of my running stories for the past two weeks and have failed because of a site error that many are facing right at this moment. I finally found a loophole to update this chapter after searching through information, and I would like to warn many of you about any future update delays. Until this error is fixed, many authors and readers, including myself, will have to bear with this horrid mishap.**

**I cannot begin to explain how devastated I was to run into this problem. And on the night I finished this chapter too. I apologize so much to you all, and I will try my very best to upload through any loopholes through this that I can. ATTENTION READERS***  
**  
This chapter was written nearly a month ago, now that I think about it. It saddens me that I haven't been able to update in so long : (  
. . .**

Heh, I haven't written in Naruto POV in so long, so this was pretty fun. Jumping back and forth from different subjects, using exclamation points . . . oh! And saying that Ero-sennin doesn't know what he was saying. HAH. The boy is in denial ;D

**_Yvette hopes that you guys are still reading Leave me your regards ~_**


	40. Color

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme**( 040 ): Color  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. 色 .

Naruto's annoying and I've never met anyone so loud. He always bounces around in class, he never shuts up, and there is never a moment when he isn't contradicting Iruka-sensei and causing havoc.

He always bugs me, and I absolutely _hate _it when he calls me _Sakura-chan. _My name is _Sakura,_ not Sakura-_chan. _

Not only that, but he's so disrespectful too.

Today I was out doing a few errands after our classes ended at the academy, and you wouldn't _believe_ this idiot. He was propped up high on the Hokage monument, laughing and mumbling to himself as he hung meters away from the ground. One swish at a time he slathered the brightest taint of orange I have ever laid eyes on—when I'm not including his jumpsuit, that is—all over the Fourth Hokage's face. I can't even begin to imagine how he got up there in the first place.

So, being the honor student I am, I screamed up at him, _scolding_ him.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

I remember watching his laugher cease for a second, and he turned to look down over his shoulder at me. Instantly I saw his infamous, toothy grin—which was gleaming at its fullest that afternoon.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Sakura-chan!" The few seconds without laughter quickly faded away, and he chuckled. "I'm just marking my soon-to-be territory, of course!"

With my hands on my hips, I frowned up at him.

_Marking his territory_? I had never heard anything so absurd.

"Don't be stupid! Get down! That's the _Hokage _monument you're scribbling all over! Do you know how _disrespectful _that is?"

"Hah! Why should it matter?"

Right at that moment, I watched him turn and dip his brush into the paint can he was grabbing onto. With what looked to be two deep swirls and clashes against the metal, I watched as a swell of orange quickly splattered onto the left cheek of the Fourth Hokage. He then dragged the overused bristles, enhancing the mess of color.

"I'm going to be the Hokage of Konohagakure!" he screamed. "Just you watch, Sakura-chan! My face is going to be on here, and I'm going to over-throw that old fart in charge right now! I'll be a Hokage that'll go down as a legacy!"

Honestly, when I heard him say this, I was a little surprised. But I still couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that so? Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're nothing but an academy student with low grades. How in the world do you expect yourself to become the _Hokage_?"

"Well, Sakura-chan, while some people have the brains of lazyass Shikamaru, others have the skill!"

"You've got neither."

I couldn't help but laugh harder when he groaned a playful groan.

"Aw—_Sakura-chan_! You don't mean that!" The arm holding onto the paint can dangled, and he furrowed his brow. "Just you watch! I'll be the best Hokage there's ever been!"

And right before I could reply, he continued.

"And you know what? You can be Lady Konoha!"

Surely enough, I denied that offer just as fast as it had come.

But I do have to admit, there's a part of me that actually believes this idiot can make his words become reality. But of course, that's only a very small part.

He can't even make a simple bunshin.

. 色 .

**Author's Note**: I can access my stories again! Oh, joy is me. Here's a little celebration piece, and trust me, there is more to come later today. I assure you.

This one obviously takes place back before the Konoha 11 had graduated from the academy, and therefore we have a younger Naruto and Sakura. It was fun playing a bossy, know-it-all Sakura-chan for a change. And looks like that small part of Sakura has a good intuition because would you just _look _at how many Kage Bunshin Naruto can make now?

_Leave me your regards, yes? A complete sentence is always fun to wake up to in the morning : )_


	41. Selflessness

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme**( 041 ): Selflessness

. 無我 .

Above all beings, whether it be from a previous sensei to Tsunade-sama, Naruto was the highest-ranking figure that held her admiration and respect. Yes, a fool held every ounce of respect, appreciation, adoration—all the humble spices bundled into one. He soulfully earned each and every one of them. And although she did not often show these accepting traits, she made sure to show him through an action or two.

After all, if she tried to modestly accept or refuse, he always shook his head with a smile.

_Don't even mention it, Sakura-chan! It's my pleasure!_

As stupid as some of his decisions were, he literally put her before himself. Whether it be back in the academy or during a life threatening attack; he willingly gave his pride and soul for her.

This earned appreciation.

He never once turned to scold her, nor would ever he call her annoying. Even if she made a mistake, he never bit back at her for it. He never once complained for her tactless blows at him. He supported her through any decision she made during a mission.

For this, she gave him sincere appreciation.

He called her Sakura-chan as a sign of affection. He opened the door for her if she visited his apartment, and he always let her state her preferences before his own. He payed for her, even if on a low salary, and he never rose his voice at her. He treated her better than the Hokage herself.

He deserved her respect.

Even as they walked through the pouring rain, he held his jacket over her head. She humbly—_strictly_—ordered him to use it for himself, to which he refused. Knowing the stubborn skull protecting the brain whose existence was often questioned, Sakura frowned and snatched the damp jacket held above her lank hair. She held a single side, spiting a threat to him when he looked at her questioningly.

"Hold the other side, dumbass."

"But, Sakura-chan—."

"I said, _hold it_!"

He obeyed, realizing that the fabric extended well enough to shield both their heads as they walked back towards the Entrance Gate.

Sakura turned to face him, her brows keeping themselves furrowed as her irises clenched the attention of his own. With a mild pout, she mumbled her reasoning.

"Stop being so selfless, will you?" Her cheeks began to flush, as did his own with curiosity. "Think of yourself once in a while."

"But I do, Sakura-chan!" He grinned at her. "I _do_ think of myself—_it's just_—you matter a lot more to me than anything."

With a flustered expression, she grumbled a very incoherent: "_Don't be stupid!"_

Whether she liked it or not, she was always going to be the top priority of his world.

. 無我 .

**Author's Note**: I think it may just be me, but when I typed out the line: "I _do_ think of myself—_it's just_—you matter a lot more to me than anything." I felt my heart stop. Oh Lord, Naruto you smooth talker, you. Where have all the charmers in life gone! Sigh* A big round of fluff build up in the end. Just like I like it : )

_**Your reviews are always appreciated.**_


	42. Sway

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme** ( 042 ): Sway  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. 揺らぐ .

"Like this, Sakura-chan!" Naruto glanced over his shoulder, his body teetering with the momentum of the breeze. "Just let yourself fall—like nothing!" There was a splatter on the grass, which happily swayed under his body.

"You seriously want me to just fall onto my back?" Sakura raised a brow as she crossed her arms. "Sorry. I think I'll pass, thank you."

With a spring comparable to his recovery during a sparring session, Naruto found himself grinning down at her rather than up. The field grass rippled along with the emptiness around them, Sakura's layered hair dancing over her face before she brushed it away.

"Do you trust me?"

"What? Yes, of course I trust you, why—?"

"Good! Put out your arms!"

Without any time to spare, Naruto grabbed onto her shoulders and turned her back towards him.

"H-hey!" she yelped with widened eyes.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's hands glided down to her arms, gently prying them out horizontally. "Put them out!"

"What—_okay but_—!"

Midway into her stutter, Sakura let out a startled screech when Naruto gave her an abrupt pull back. Just as it complied with Naruto, the grass gave a flexible sway when Sakura's back came towards it with a great velocity; however, a pair of broad hands stopped her from making contact with the ground, and rather, they let her plop onto the grass painlessly.

With her heart still at her throat from the scare, Sakura rose her eyes up at the blond grinning down at her. He chuckled proudly, and this made her scowl.

"Heh, I told you to trust me!" He released his grip and fell back just as he did moments ago, this time beside Sakura. "Now, before I get clobbered, close your eyes for a second."

"Why you—!" With her words cut off once again, Sakura found herself with her mouth left ajar when she felt a hand sweep over her face, fanning her eyelids shut.

It moved away, and in place of it came Naruto's oddly calm voice.

"_Shh_," he whispered through the breeze, "_listen_."

Eyes still closed, Sakura felt the greenery she lay under dance—almost like an ocean of viridian waves—to the melody it created with the wind as its partner. The rustle was all that she heard, all that she felt.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes with disbelief. They flicked to Naruto, who stared back with a warm smile.

"You can smack me now."

She didn't.

. 揺らぐ .

**Author's Note**: Mmm, you don't know how much I fantasize about laying out in an empty plain of long grass. It feels so luscious just thinking about it! Luscious enough to turn into a fluffy drabble!

_**As we all know, reviews are openly welcome!**_


	43. Insomnia

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme** ( 043 ): Insomnia  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. 不眠症 .

It was out in the forest one night when it happened.

Everyone was asleep, and I wasn't.

The fire was finally out but it still smelled of burning charcoal, which every now and then still cracked. The stars weren't as bright as they usually were, and I don't remember seeing much of the moon either. It was more like a plaster of black with pebbles of silver twinkling when you weren't looking.

I guess it was hard for them to gleam privately with me just staring up at them, as if expecting something. I wouldn't like it if I had someone staring up at me for most of the night, hardly blinking more than once every minute or so either.

But I couldn't help it.

It was the third, no—_fourth_ time I rolled onto my back. My arms were fatigued with the fact that my head rested on them for most of my misshaped evening, and even though my eyes stung with the urge to rest—they couldn't.

I tried counting noodles in a bowl; tried leaving my eyes closed; tried clearing my mind ( which was kind of hard ); and I tried switching positions.

Nothing was working.

So eventually, when I was ready to create a bunshin and make it knock me out personally, I forced myself up from the ground and onto my feet. I could barely keep myself postured straight, especially with the uneasiness in my knees from the lack of use in the past few hours. Regardless, they led me away from camp, my back turned to everyone.

There was a river nearby, so I thought it would be smart to do what I would back when I was traveling with Ero-sennin. Sitting beside the riverbed and listening to the water. That usually got me sleeping.

While it wasn't any more than about half a mile from our campgrounds, when I reached the lining of the water, it wasn't _just_ water that I heard.

My eyes were watching everything blindly as I walked, that was how tired they were; but when my ears heard the sounds beyond the water, everything looked as vivid as ever.

There was a melody conveying in the breeze, and I turned in every direction trying to find the source.

As I inched closer to the river, I saw somebody propped on the gravel with their toes in the water. The water followed their movements.

My eyes narrowed in attempt to see a clearer image, and then it came to me when instead, her voice cleared.

I had never heard anything so beautiful—so captivating. She sounded so sweet, and her melody melted into the water as it spoke to it. The rosiness of her hair was as light as could be, and she was staring at the water, her toes grazing the surface gently.

Under the spell of her words, my eyes blinked and my cheeks flamed with an overgrowing lust.

My hand fell onto the bark of the trunk I stood beside, watching her from afar, as she looked heavenly—speaking with the voice of an angel sent to me by Kami. An angel who had escaped the camp ground without my conscious awareness, just as a true kunoichi would.

I couldn't stop staring at the translucency of her under a blanket of stars scattered around the sky. They hadn't shined for me, but for her, they _glowed_.

Before I even noticed, my eyes were closed and all I heard was the smoothness of Sakura-chan's harmony whispering to me.

. 不眠症 .

**Author's Note**: Mmm, this is what comes from feelings tranquil and happy. Sakura's voice actors, both English and Japanese, sing beautifully. Therefore, Sakura is also a great singer. Very crisp and smooth, according to the voices of Namakura and Higgins.

_**Your reviews are welcome and received with appreciation.**_


	44. Sting

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme** ( 044 ): Sting  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. 刺し傷 .

By the time they are midway atop of the cliff sides, their legs sting with the aching of limbs, and the crying of muscles. Almost like the feel academy students get when running up a towering hill of grassland.

However, this mountain is no area for children. Rather, it is at the base for adults and prepared young folk, like these two teammates, which are on a mission ranked C for difficulty.

_Climb the mountain range looking over Kumogakure. Near the peak, you can find the herbs I have listed. _

Together they glide their palms against crumbling rock, backs to the range and eyes to their surroundings. As they pass the narrowed edge, their legs begin to drag their bodies up the slope.

She's tired, but knowing her master's orders—she continues straining herself to keep up with the blond climbing with a burst of stamina. The gales are blowing harder, swaying her balance back and forth. The soles of her feet ache against the arch of her heels, and she can feel herself grow musky with sweat. It disgusts her, and she wants to rest.

So she does.

She stops, calling out to her teammate, who is prancing up the pathways. She orders him to allow her to rest, to which he replies with: "Sakura-chan, we're almost there! I swear! If you're tired I'll just carry you, but we're almost there!"

With a sneer, she forces herself forward, following after him. _Carry_ her? He was being delusional.

Several turns and five kilometers further, both teammates reach the peak overgrown with wildlife. Plants rise from the rocky grounds, and there floats a mist of cloud around them, resembling fog.

As she drags herself gradually onto the level surface, she watches him approach her with stems of white flowers in hand. Toothy grin set across his face, he flashes the booklet given to them for guidance when she looks at him questioningly.

"See, Sakura-chan?" he wiggles the page in front of her. "Perfect match! You _do_ know how much I like plants! How could I get it wrong?"

She praises him sarcastically as she levers herself onto a boulder. Her head buries into her palms, and she hunches over lethargically, listening to him chuckle. He mumbles something before telling her to look up.

She does, uninterested.

A hand nests a flower behind her ear, and she stares up at him with wide eyes.

"You're so cute, Sakura-chan."

Her flustered screams echo across the skies.

. 刺し傷 .

**Author's Note**: I had an alternate ending, and instead it turned out fluffy. Hahah, oh well.

_**Reviews anyone?**_


	45. Supervision

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme** ( 045 ): Supervision  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. 監督 .

I always have to remind him about how goddamn stupid he is.

He never remembers to check the date on the milk carton ( he's turning eighteen soon, dear Kami! ). Sometimes he forgets to lock up his apartment. Others he does doesn't pick up his dirty clothes and instead leaves them lying on the floor. He forgets to do the groceries, and it's not the first time he's run out of toilet paper.

And he wants to _lead _an entire village with a sense of responsibility like that?

He never learns, no matter how much I repeat my words and nag him. No matter how hard I punch him, it's always the same thing from him.

_Ah, Sakura-chan! Where would I be without you?_

Sometimes I wonder that myself.

Because of that, I guess being Lady Konoha alongside him wouldn't do much harm. After all, who else is going to set him straight when he becomes Hokage?

. 監督 .

**Author's Note**: This one wrote itself out faster than I expected. About five minutes or so, to be exact. This is actually the second shortest drabble I have on here . . . haha. I wasn't too sure if the wife of the Hokage has a special name, and therefore I went with whatever seemed logical. Yes, she's hinting towards becoming his wife ; )

_**Waking up to a review is always fun, so why not leave me one?**_


	46. Sacrifice

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme** ( 046 ): Sacrifice  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. 犠牲 .

"_Sakura-chan_," he once said. "_You're always so quick to cry_ . . ."

For this, he stepped away with his back to her, smiling thickly with possibly the fakest grin he'd forged that year. His back, in turn, received the yell she retorted. Deep down, he knew the reason why she was reduced to tears this time.

And he didn't like it.

Therefore he said, "Don't worry—_I'm gonna save him_!"

With that, he hurried off ahead—and that was the end of it.

Today, she poked at him with angry tear streaks set on her cheeks. The hospital room dimmed with that disgusting bland color, while the window beside the bed glowed an inky black due to the time of day. Her palms enhanced the mild color of her chakra over his abdomen, and her eyes lowered over the wound. As the chakra reduced into nothing, she looked up at him and jabbed at his rib again.

"Why do you always do this to yourself?" she growled quietly but angrily. "You're horrible."

He looked up at her with a tired smile, wincing at the pain.

"It's something I gotta do, Sakura-chan. I won't get anywhere without a sacrifice here and there."

"Sure you won't," her voice lowered venomously. "But that doesn't mean that _you_ have to be the sacrifice!"

He watched her eyes well with another pool of tears, this time angrier than the last. His hand, which rested lifelessly on his stomach, reached for her own as it lay pressed into his abdomen without duty. With his palm under hers, he gripped it gently and allowed his thumb to stroke the softness of her skin.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered, his smile growing more and more sincere. "I'm still here, aren't I? I'm not the sacrifice."

"You could have very well been this time—."

"But I wasn't." His eyes bore into her own. "I'm not something worth crying over, Sakura-chan. Please don't cry."

His free arm rose to her cheek, his thumb wiping the tears trailing down. He spoke before she had the chance to disagree.

"I want you to smile, Sakura-chan." He paused, giving her an infamous grin. "_Smile_."

And she did as she snapped her hand away.

. 犠牲 .

**Author's Note**: Well, I had a break down the day I wrote this, which was Sunday. It was rather useless, but it was a big one. Anyways, I'm fine but there was still that feel you get right after crying your eyes out. This thing dawned itself right after, and I feel like such a sap for it. HAHAH, this is why I don't like fluff. I prefer it to be light, and this ( in my opinion ) was more than light. Definitely more than what I usually write, but hey, it's still sweet ~

_**Reviews, in turn, make me smile : )**_


	47. Emergency

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme** ( 047 ): Emergency  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. 緊急 .

Sakura heard rustling within the apartment building, and she grew curious as her knuckle was about pound onto the door, just below the rusted number plate. Its trip proved to be useless since the door flung back before she even had the chance to knock.

A frantic pair of blues stared wide at her, and he looked as though he was about to jump the railing behind her. With her eyes staring back, startled, she was about to ask what the _hell_ was wrong—but her wrist pulled back and her body dragged over the rail ( just as she predicted ), along with his into the air. She screamed, and both landed sloppily onto the leveled earth with Naruto running head on—still pulling her along with him.

"Naruto—! Naruto—_what're you doing_!" Her hair rippled behind her, and her legs tangled over one another as they sped past bustles of villagers and past the Ninja Academy. "_Naruto_—!"

"We have to hurry!"

"What—?" She furrowed her brow and raised her voice. "What about your apartment—! _You left the door open_!"

"Don't matter!"

With a steep turn to the left, Sakura found herself nearly face to face with a bulletin, and then in one of the local markets. She dodged an upcoming mother and daughter, followed by a stand of boxes and cans.

Instantly, the momentum both she and Naruto had built up stopped, and she held onto a supply shelve as she regained her senses, her breath, and her balance.

After combing her fingers through her now-matted hair, she gave a sigh before looking for a soon-to-be-sorry blond. She spun behind her and saw him approaching her at the end of the isle with three bunshin, all holding the same bundle of overflowing packages.

"_What in the_—."

He smiled at her, looking relieved.

"Heh, sorry, Sakura-chan. You see, _my ramen supply ran out_ . . ." He held out his occupied arms. "Can you, uh—help me out a bit?"

Sakura's eyes flared, and before any of the customers ( or the bunshin behind him ) could follow along, Naruto slammed thickly onto the floor, his handful of instant ramen scattering around him.

. 緊急 .

**Author's Note**: Well, as I scanned my list of themes and came across 'Emergency,' this hilarious reality came into my head. Of course—it would be a HUGE emergency for Naruto if his ramen supply ran out.

_**How's about a review, eh?**_


	48. Safety

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme** ( 048 ): Safety  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. 安全 .

"C'mon," he says, "Sakura-chan, don't tell me you're _scared_! You've been on _mountains_ higher than this!"

Sakura stares at him as he holds his hand out, his other gripping onto the pole rising several meters above Konohagakure. Hands crossed over her chest, she scowls and bears her teeth at him.

"_I'm not scared_," she states. "It's the fact that this thing is big enough for only _one_ person."

"Bah, what's that got to do with anything?" He urges his palm at her. "I'll prove you wrong if you don't think we can both stand on top of it!"

She slams her hand into his, and at the signal, he pounces off the soles of his feet—together rising over the towering metal. Sakura's heel barely lands on the surface, along with Naruto's left foot partnering beside her. She wobbles and stares down below with a mild startle.

"Just calm down, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stares out before him, his right arm extending into the air. "Look at the horizon!"

Sakura obeys, carefully rising her eyes as she balances her left heel onto the rim of the pole surface for extra support. Her fingers lace between Naruto's, and her grip grows tighter as she too extends her free arm.

Her vision falls onto the village below them, as well as the Hokage Monument looking over the buildings. Together, both she and Naruto stand symmetrically on the pole, and she feels herself begin to feel light. Her hand remains within Naruto's, and she embraces the safety she feels under his watch.

"See, Sakura-chan?" He turns his gaze to her. "Nothing to worry about!"

She smiles, still keeping focus in front of her.

"Those faces up there," he points at the space beside Tsunade's carved expression. "We'll come back up here one day, and you'll see my face on there too, Sakura-chan!"

She nods.

"And then Konohamaru's, right?"

"That's right!"

They laugh, watching the clouds muse into the skies.

. 安全 .

**Author's Note**: This one came out of nowhere since I couldn't think of something to write about for 'Safety'. I also realized the frenzy of 'S' themes xD There're like five themes beginning with 'S' after one another. Oh well. I remembered Naruto's return when I wrote this out, and therefore this is the pole from that time.

_**As always, reviews are welcome. **_


	49. You and I

**Rated Teen for language, alcohol usage, suggestive themes, crude humor, and any possible sexuality.**  
_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme** ( 049 ): You and I  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. あなたと私 .

Sakura watched as Naruto bent towards his refrigerator, whose light was the only illumination in his tiny, dark apartment.

Bottles clacked within, as well as other necessities she would have never guessed he even owned. Finally emerging a minute or so after, he kicked the fridge shut before walking over to the dining table beside the window and sink. With him was a plate of cake in his hands, as well as a knife.

Sakura smiled, standing to help him place it gingerly onto the table. As the plate slowly rested onto the surface, she turned to him.

"You sure I'm the only person you wanted to be here?"

He looked back at her, nodding.

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" he stared down at the beautifully colored pastry, his eyes scanning over the cherries, and strawberries, and the oranges; then at his name. "We already went to Yakiniku Q thanks to Shikamaru and Choji's treat to everyone!"

Her eyes warmed and then looked at the cake as well.

"I've already spent the day like no other with everyone I love and care about," he looked back up at her. "And now I want to finish it off with the person I care the most about." He paused, still smiling. "Well, if it's okay with her, that is."

She laughed, smacking his shoulder.

"I'm here, aren't I? Of course it's okay." She focused a surge of chakra into her finger and then glided it over all eighteen candles placed neatly onto the frosting. "Choji made this himself, right? He did a wonderful job."

"Yeah! I'm sure it tastes just as good as it looks too!"

As the final flame of blue glowed in the middle, Sakura's chakra faded. She turned back to Naruto for approval before nodding.

"_Happy Birthday_, Naruto." His smile grew bigger under the blue glowing before them. "Make a wish."

He lowered his head, gripping onto the perimeter of his table as he blew away the flames with a single breath. She handed him the knife, allowing him to slice two pieces onto the plates already set beside the cake. He took no second thoughts as his fork dug a mouthful of cake and frosting into his mouth. He sighed with a sense of bliss, and Sakura in turn took a bit as well.

"I told you," he said as he swallowed. "Choji's a great cook!"

Sakura nodded, placing the plate onto the table.

"C'mere," she ordered with a smirk. "You're such a messy eater."

As he looked away from his plate, confused, she grabbed both cheeks and lowered him to her level. Leaving a peck on his nose, she grinned.

"Sorry, you had a bit of frosting on your nose."

Naruto stared at her with flushed cheeks, and he instantly smeared a line of frosting across his lip.

"I've got some more, Sakura-chan!"

She frowned.

"Clean it yourself!"

"Aw, _but Sakura-chan_!"

"I said no!"

"What about my _wi—ish_—!"

"Sorry," she turned, arms crossed. "Dunno what it is."

"I wished for a kiss from you, Sakura-chan!" His voice grew desperate, although he was smiling. "Why not complete my wish—?"

She glanced back, still smirking.

"You got a kiss on your nose."

"_Wha—at_—!" He nearly dropped his plate. "That doesn't count!"

"You never said _where_ in your wish."

"_Sakura-chan_—!"

"Maybe next year."

Maybe he didn't always get his way after all. Not with Sakura.

. あなたと私 .

**Author's Note**: Hahah, I'm such a tease. Sakura's such a tease. Keeps things lit with suspense. Naruto's birthday is a fun thing to write about. Makes me feel nice : )

Mmm, second to last. It's sad, isn't it?

_**It's not Naruto's birthday, but what the heck—leave him a regard ~**_


	50. Nostalgia

_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Theme** ( 050 ): Nostalgia  
: _Sincerely - Yvette_

. あなたと私 .

It was out in the field he first called her _Sakura-chan_ in, right beside the harbor.

A summer day like any other, he had invited her to the lake. The cicadas were enjoying their spotlight, and they provided a background melody for most of the afternoon as they walked. In fact, it was the very day the Ninja Academy let out for summer vacation; thus, parades of children scurried down the wooden ports, and plenty aimed for the park.

The village was at peace, and no one resided in their households until evening was due to come. Some, however, would still remain after.

Currently, both teammates lay over the patch of daisies he had found Sakura upon—plenty of years ago. Naruto rested with his arms folded behind his head, while Sakura lay sprawled on the grass barefooted. Both understood why their friend enjoyed staring up at the sky so much.

It was beautiful.

While their surroundings were humid, both Naruto and Sakura basked under the sun, which was at its point of day. The skies accompanying it blended their darkening blues with its shawl of gold, and the clouds took their time crossing the border.

Both were surprised that Shikamaru wasn't beside them.

Sakura allowed the breeze to dance over her, flowing her crimson sundress every now and then as she closed her eyes to sink into the moment. Naruto spoke to her about their days in the past, but as of now, both friends rested under the serenity of Konohagakure.

Eyes still closed, she heard Naruto call out to her—his voice tracing his smile.

"Sakura-chan."

"_Hm_," she replied.

The laughter of children rang behind them, as well as their footsteps.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Everything began in this field. It was childhood all over again.

_Her silence signaled her approval, and her smile said all that he need to hear._

. ノスタルジア .

**Author's Note**: Oh Lord, I can't get over the bulge of euphoria in my chest, right when I wrote the final lines. I can't believe it. I'm done. Beyond Flavorless has come to an end. I'm feeling overly loveable right now, and I—_jeez_.

Fear not! Yvette will be writing more! I have a new series set up, and it won't be a long wait at all until it's posted. Give me 'til the end of the week, and our fill of NaruSaku will never cease! : )

Gah, I thank all of you who have stayed alongside B.F and I hope to see you in my new collection!

_**Just as any author does, I love your reviews. **_


End file.
